Club Penguin University
by Wazzella
Summary: SURPRISE IN CHAPTER 18! Hi! This is a made up story about my penguin Wazzella going to Club Penguin University, and she encounters crazy teachers, but something's not right, Herbert has been gone for (strangely) a pretty long time (plot starts on chapter 5) I DO NOT OWN CP! I only own my penguin Wazzella! Please rate and review thank
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving Day

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm a new writer in here and this is my first story (of course!) and yes there is a Wazzella in CP that is me! Feel free to add me and give me some reviews anykind of review is FINE!**

Wazzella woke up with a start; she saw her alarm clock and sighed. This is my last day to wake up in this room she thought. As she went down, her sister Jingles saw her and cried, "noooo, this is our last day! And we need to move because of the university that you'll attend!" Wazzella patted her back," I know it's because of me. Are you mad at me?" Jingles shook her head,"naw, I know it's a great oppurtunity for you! But I'll miss this place, how we had a candy fight in halloween a few years ago and had that massive pillow fight during winter because of Arthur…" Wazzella just nodded and nodded and nodded and…. "WAKE UP YA SISTA SNOOZA!" a sound errupted in her room. "Ugh who is it and what the heck…" "Yo sissy, time to go to your first day at Club Penguin University." Arthur grinned. "Alright alright just let me do all those supid morning chores and eat breakfast." Wazzella grunted. "Hey I asked mom to drive ya.." "Noooooooo!" She wailed…

**I know it's a short chapter, but I'll try to put another one up about how Wazzella is gonna go to University with her mom because of her mischievious bro. Well, did I leave a cliffhanger? Here's da rope and hold on next chapter is gonna pull ya up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day

Hello again fellow readers! I've had some trouble uploading these stuff, but, ah, nevermind.. Oh yeah I almost forgot!*pulls down* Here ya go enjoy! (Sorry if I change it to first person it's just making me write the story easier if you want me to change it back to third then PM me!)Also Jingles and Arthur does not exist! They are the characters that I made up!

AHHHHHHHH! That is me screaming! Yes my pranky brother had planned my mom to drive me to university?! Grr… Ithought"Hello sweetie, time to go to university!" my mom greeted in a mushy way for a kid.

"Mom, I can walk to university by myself!" I kinda yelled.

"No no no no no! Remember when Connecticut had that big bigbully killing all those…."My Mom said until I interupted.

"Mom, I learn judo and I can protect myself, by the way I'll go to university from my friend's car!" I persuaded.

"Nuh uh my darling, you are going with me!" her Mom declared.

Just great I grunted. My mom drove me to University, fortunately wewere early, so very few penguins were around. "Bye mom, I love you!" I hopped off and ran (or should I say waddled) as fast as I can.

Hmm… I thought.

I grabbed my schedule and stuck it in my locker (I know that universities don't have lockers! Just a creative idea ok?!).

"Ok, morning exercises (just to get fresh air!) and the teacher is.." I read then my eyes got big.

"SENSEI?!" I screamed like a maniac, but no one was in the empty hallways to tell me to shut up or whatever. I thought how the heck does a card-jitsu (card jitsu is a game that the brother usually play and he had a black belt already I got a red belt) master become a morning warm ups trainer?! I sighed then ran to the girls bathroom to change into her comfortable clothes, that's when she bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry for bumping into you are you ok?" a voice asked.

I looked up and replied" it's ok I think I'm the one who bumped sorry!"

The penguin ruffled her bronze wig and brushed her aqua feathers then spoke. "No problem, my name's Ardreina what's your name?"

"Wazzella, nice to meet you!" I grinned as I put on my grey tracksuit outfit.

…

As we arrived to a swanky looking outdoor gym and we saw Sensei.

"Ah, good morning young grasshoppers what a fine day to be out here practicing!" He said and waved at both of us.

"Good morning Sensei! Can we have your autograph please?" me and Ardreina asked.

"What good manners of course you can have an autograph! I'm lucky that I don't have such loud fans out there!" he laughed and went around the gym practicing his elements of Card Jitsu. (YES! Snowcard Jitsu beta test at late Februrary woo hoo!)

…

After a half an hour students crowded around Sensei (poor sensei…), then Sensei started to teach all of us tai chi (a chineseexercise sport). Some popular girls are icked about that they are sweating in the field and stuff like that. (I hate that you know -,-)

When we finished exercising, some penguins went to ask Sensei for some tai chi tips, others went to change their clothes. When I finished changing clothes, I went to back to my locker and checked the schedule again since I am the kind of person/penguin that USUALLY likes to forget things. (that's true! I am a person that likes to forget!) The schedule wrote the class that I hate the most: science. (Yes another true fact: I hate SCIENCE! I get an F in it you know?! But with an exception of Gary…) I saw that the teacher was Gary then I sighed alright this class is gonna be crazy Daisy. Unfortunately, one of the mean girls was next to my locker ( true, in my school a mean girl is RIGHT NEXT TO MY LOCKER! Sigh… my life sucks :'( ), so she saw her expression and smirked….

Ok! The penguin Ardreina is a played by my best friend and she allowed me to add her in the story. Ok, a question for you to guess, what role does Rockhopper play in the university? (PM me or review for guesses) The one who guess the closest will be featured in the next chapter! I had a Chinese New Year break at my school, and now school is starting (for me), so I won't be able to update very fast, but I will try my utmost to update as fast as possible! Now I better be off to do some SCIENCE! (sorry for a pretty long author's note -,-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back! My friend that plays Ardreina told me to tell this stuff to you guys: Hi! *munch munch* Hope ya guys and gals read and review! *keeps on munching* *exits the library 'cause the teacher finds out* *Back to Wazzella* Sorry for the munching! My friend is like the cookie monster (and she always eat wherever she is, so now I'm done with some science back to the story!) Dun… dun… dun…...**

As I reached to the classroom, I saw Gary sitting at his teacher's desk which is filled with classified files and mugs of coffee (really?!).

"Hi Gary, Ummm….. can I please have your autograph?" (whoa I'm meeting celebrities at the university!)

"Sure, great scott I'll be right back, can you please help me watch the classroom?"Gary pleaded.

"Sure thing!" I said

…

"Alright class, today we are going to mix some chemicals to create gas for my time trekker! And if somebody thought of something marvelous for me to invent, we're taking a trip on the time trekker!" Gary exclaimed.

Every penguin cheered like crazy, and sat straight.

"So there are three chemicals, and you need to mix them in order." Gary instructed and showed a long list.(If you know one of the PSA missions for Waddle Squad when we refuel Jet Pack Guy's Jet Pack, it's similar.)"Now let's do some SCIENCE!" Gary cheered, and there was an awkward silence. I partnered up with Ardreina(my friend is pretty good at science by the way) and we followed the list that Gary stuck at board. Just then, the mean girl Lolazzz123 (made up penguin) grabbed a random chemical and poured it in the test tube when no one's looking except for me and my friend. Suddenly, chemicals exploded.

Gary used the windshield wipers to wipe his glasses and yelled"Holy Einstein! Wazzella!"

I gulped.

"You created an idea for an invention for me! Class, off to the time trekker!" Gary cheered as if he won an Oscar or something.

Everyone cheered and came to say thanks to me I was grinning since Lolazzz123' plan had backfired her.

"What about the gas?" a penguin boy asked.

"Nevermind! I'll make my own, although it's easier if there are two or more penguins working together…" Gary muttered until he reached the time trekker.

"Where should we go to?" Gary asked to the class (hey that kinda rhymed!)

"DINOSAURS!" the boys yelled.

"Eeewwww not the dinosaur puke again!" Lolazzz123 and her friends whined.

"How about something unrelated to science Gary?" Ardreina asked.

"Good idea Ardreina, now let's go to somewhere random…" Gary spoke mysteriously and pressed the gold star button. Suddenly, the time trekker spun around and some random voice yelled "say cheese!" and a binding flash of light shot at us. Then we are back at the classroom.

"Gadzooks! This machine doesn't work with the random button with low gas, ah I guess I should ask the next class to make some…" Gary grumbled then the bell rang (I have no clue if universities have bells, whatever.)

…

**Author's Note: Yo guys! Last chapter I had a guessing question to let you guess what role does Rockhopper play in the univrsity? Well, NOBODY got it right! I mean seriously it's a tricky question and a few people are reading this so… I'll put another guessing question in the next chapter since I'm out of ideas for now. Anyways read on to find out what role did Rockhopper have!**

As I walked back to my locker, Ardreina told me that she's gonna dash to the next class since she's having music with the Penguin Band (I'm gonna be really jealous if it was in real life…), and she really want to meet them, so I let her go, and she went dashing like crazy. I checked my schedule, and the next class had the class section crossed out in the schedule and below it wrote: Rockhopper is the teacher, to see him, meet him at the Docks.

I waddled to the Docks alone, then suddenly I saw the Migrator and yelled on top of my penguin lungs,"IT'S ROCKHOPPER! IT'S ROCKHOPPER!"(Lol seriously, one of my favorite penguins is Rockhopper)

Students rushed to the Dock and saw the mighty captain and Yarr waving from the ship's mast. The Migrator dropped its anchor, and everyone scrambled in the ship.

"Aye aye adventurers, sit down around here and let me speak." The captain comanded.

Everyone followed his orders and sat. All eyes stared at the captain.

"So ye remember we had Coins for Change?" Rockhopper asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok lads, today we are going around de world and help others like ye did in Coins for Change!" He yelled and gestured Yarr to set the sails and pull the anchor.

"This is going to be one mighty trip for our community service class." Rockhopper muttered as he helped set the sails.

"We are goin' to Haiti, Thailand, and some other poor countries that need our help sailors." Rockhopper explained and added, "Don't worry, we'll be able to arrive in time back to Club Penguin Island. By the way ye can have some cookies from the holiday party in me captain's quarters, me be checking maps with Yarr."

Everyone sighed with relief and looked around the ship while I climbed on the Crow's Nest and looked at the horizon. I smiled like a kid getting a fabulous toy or something, and thought, this is going to be the best trip ever!

**AN: Get it? Ok I'll explain more clearly, so Rockhopper is not a teacher, BUT he is a guy that takes penguins out of Club Penguin to let penguins help others for the good. Anyways…. Do you guys have any ideas for some pure awesomeness? I'm running out of ideas! (but I'll keep writing this don't worry) So do you want more drama or more crazy teachers? Let me know! Fair winds! – Wazzella (I;) (the emote is a winking smiley with pirate hat)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter from the seven seas! I received a couple of PMs and reviews! So far so well! Ahem if you excuse me… *lifts anchor* time for some adventure!**

As the Migrator reached to the Docks of the country Haiti, the students helped Rockhopper pull the sails down and dropped the anchor.

"Arr me hearties, let's help some helpless young adventurers!" Rockhopper instructed and took the lead.

Penguins muttered some prayers to the poor and helpless, and they helped build some houses and huts.

"Too bad it's not ice and snow here" I muttered in my head, "if there were we can make some better homes for them…"

As I lifted a pile of wood and waddled carefully across the waterfall bridge. Rockhopper helped us along since we are not familiar to sand and hard land. As I placed the wood, I saw some penguins entertaining the homeless. I thought of an entertaining plan then I quickly ran (or waddled?) across the waterfall bridge, into the woods, grabbed some big square rocks, flat rectangular rocks, and a stick. I asked Rockhopper for a permission to entertain the Haiti penguins (Haiti doesn't have penguins I know, but I use the penguin term instead of people), he approved my idea, so I ran all across the waterfall bridge, and into the middle of a village of people.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna entertain you with some great music!" I yelled with my un-perfect Haiti language.

Then I grabbed my flipper-made fake rock music mixer(it's like the thing we mix some music in DJ3K) and secretly turned on the music in my spy phone (lol just an impression) and started spinning the disc. All heads turned even the students and I mixed some music with the spy phone, then it turned a mega mix.

Every penguin party hard until Lolazzz123 yelled," You penguins are supposed to work! Did Rockhopper let you do that Wazzella? Oh I guess he didn't, BACK TO WORKKKKKKK!"

All penguins groaned and went back to the boring work. I was disappointed when Rockhopper said it was time to go. We went aboard the ship and back to club penguin island.

"Bye me hearties! Ye been great sailors! Until next time… fair winds!" He yelled from the crow's nest.

We all waved goodbye and went back to the University.

…

I dashed to Ardreina's locker and told her everything that I did with Rockhopper at Haiti, and she told me how the music class went with the Penguin Band.

"And we mixed some music!" she bragged.

"Hey, I mixed some music myself at Haiti." I added.

She jumped up and down, shook me, and whisper-shouted,"WHAAAT?! You get to mix your own?! You are soooo lucky!"

"I know!" I grinned and added,"Hey, what's your next class?"

"English and Literature" she answered.

"Perfect! I'm in that class too, meet me at the classroom entrance." I squealed with delight. (Seriously, if it was the real me I would just say,"oh ok I'll meet you there.")

…

As me and Ardeina are throwing some trash in the bin (for fun), Aunt Arctic arrived.

"Sorry class! I'm late for today! Oh dear, I've been VERY busy these days for the Club Pneguin Times (I love to read those), so please let me apologize for being late these days." Aunt Arctic panted, I guess she's had been running (or waddling quickly) all around the island.

"Now class, please let me introduce this year's poetry teacher…." Aunt Arctic added.

A green penguin with a propellor cap with a Hawaiian shirt came in,"Hey guys! I've been this year's teacher since I've been writing non-stop poems for the Club Penguin Times! And pleased to meet you, my name is Rookie!" He said cheerfully.

Students cheered, and Rookie bowed very low… until he bowed too low then he flipped backwards and landed on the floor with his belly at the bottom. Aunt Arctic helped him up and said," Now class, I'm going to divide you into two groups, one group will learn with me, one group will learn with Rookie, for the rest of the period, please remain quiet."

We get into our groups and we waddled to our own classrooms.(I don't think there's anything good in this class, so I'll skip to lunch since we all have lunch! By the way, it's one of my favorite periods)

…

As I walked into the cafeteria (dunno if universities have cafeterias), I saw a long line of penguins waiting for food. I grabbed a tray and waited patiently in the line. When Lolazzz123 saw me, she gave me a death stare I was like what the heck did I just strangle her? The cafeteria lady was nice, she gave me an extra cheesy sandwich with fish dogs and fried chicken. At the end I ordered some cookies and milk then suddenly Lolazzz123 spewed some ketchup and mustard at me.

I stood there tapping my ketchup covered foot, and then she apologized,"Oh! I'm sorry Wazzella! I didn't see you there! By the way your clothes covered in ketchup and mustard looks good on you!" then she cackled away.

My expression is like 'what the heck?' mixed with 'I'm so gonna strangle you..' Ardreina came and helped me clean up my T-Shirt (I love to colllect and wear T-Shirts!) and sweatpants. (not really the person who fuss over fashion, I am the kind of person that is like 'yeah I'll wear this, it's really comfortable'.) After I cleaned up, I chomped on my cookie so hard that some small crombs flew all over the place.

"are you ok Wazzella?" Ardreina asked.

"yeah I'm fine, by the way you can just call me Wazz or Wazzle (you can call me like that from now on), it's much easier." I grunted.

…

After we ate our lunch, we still have some time before class starts, so we waddled to the big big library (library name, based on the volcano name Big Big Kahuna). We opened our laptops and wrote down stories (from now on I'll write stories at school and I'll edit and publish at home! :D) and gave our buddies to read.

One of them congratulated me," Awesome! I hope you write more!"

The other one said," great! You just need an editor…"

Me and Ardreina looked at each other and yelled,"I'll edit your story!" at the same time. (That's true she edit mine's, I edit her's.)

**Author's Note: Well how did you think of Rookie being a poetry teacher? Now I'm starting to think what kind of teaching should PH/Puffle Handler be, hmm…. Gimme some suggestions, the one who makes my lightbulb light up gets to be in the next chapter (for real this time). Anyways, I'm starting to think that I want to write two stories at a time, any suggestions? Gadzooks! I better go! Please be patient for a few days, I'll use these days to read your ideas and think about it… - Coco (aka Wazzella) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back and I saw the reviews and woah! (Rookie's favorite word check out Bellykid5's story) A TON of you guys made my lightbulb light up so many times that I think it might've a problem *grabs wrench and fixes* anyways, I promised you guys to feature a penguin if one of you gave me a brilliant idea, well that's changed! Penguins that gave me suggestions will be featured! That includes: Bellykid5, Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice, Walle N Eva, Maddie8972, and Bloodlily16. I will do 2 penguins for each chapter, and since its odd (like 1, 3, 5 etc.) I will give a bonus question at the end, whoever that answers correctly will be featured (the ones who were featured will not answer the bonus question since they are featured already) alright, please let me fix my lightbulb and read the story. (Sorry for such a long author's note._.) First pair to be featured: Bellykid5 and Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice (aka Jay)!**

I went back to my locker and shoved laptop back in it. Then I looked at my schedule, the next subject: Zoology. I quickly skimmed through the class information and was pretty surprised that there's two teachers for that subject then I just grabbed my stuff, threw my books and waddled away like a mad-guin. But there is a small clue on the class information that the EPF could've used to solve their latest mystery, and they are searching for the most well-known villian of the island – Herbert.

…

**As I w**addled in the class, I was sweating (do penguins ever sweat?), I quickly grabbed a random seat, and got out my textbook pretending to read until a penguin beside interupted me.

"Hiya!" a black penguin in shades bounced up and down in a very hyper way.

"Sorry! She's got some mood problems!" a lime green penguin said quickly and held her down.

"Oh, ok. So what's your name? My name's Wazzella call me Wazzle or Wazz." I asked them and gave them a dopey smile.

"My name's Jay and this is Bellykid" the lime green penguin answered and added,"She's got a series of emotions by month (read Bellykid's stories to know all of the emotions, I don't want to write it all out.) right now she's August which means she's hyper."

"Ohhh-kayyyy." I replied awkwardly.

Then two penguins appeared, one penguin is a brown penguin and had her puffle gear on her clothes, the other one was arctic white and wore the Herbert costume from Operation Blackout.

"G'day mates, my name's Puffle Handler, or PH for short, and this is Herbert…. Just kiddin' mates! His name is…" PH greeted until she's interupted by the strange penguin guy.

"Professor Albert P. Enguin." He said.

Bellykid whispered to me and Jay,"The name sounds similar to Herbert…"

"Yeah, we should keep an eye on him." I whispered back.

Jay was the last one to get the program,"Wha? What did you just talked about?"

"I'll tell you later at the umm…. You know where." Bellykid whispered quietly in November (serious)

"HQ?" I mouthed at Bellykid.

"yeah" she mouthed back.(If you don't get what mouthed means, it's like we're talking without any voices.)

…

As soon as we're finished with University, I called my mom from the spy phone and asked her if I can go to Jay's igloo (lying).

"Of course you can! Meeting new friends and getting together is great! I'll see you in a few hours dear." My mom told me in the phone.

I hung up my phone and talked with Bellykid and Jay,"my mom's ok with the lie that I made up, let's go to the HQ."

They both nodded and we telported to the HQ(I wished we can telport to more places T^T). As we arrived, I grabbed my neon backpack and got out my class information sheet.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Examining this" I answered and held out the sheet.

"Why are you examining THAT?" Jay asked.

"I just skimmed through it today, so I want to get a better look, may be there might be a clue…" I replied then I grabbed a magnifying glass. I saw all the class information, and I was still until I saw something. I checked the zoology class info. and looked at the teachers section. There, the part where it said Professor Albert P. Enguin had a scratchy writing, and it looks like someone wrote it, not printed out digitally.

"Hey guys, look at this!" I yelled at Bellykid and Jay.

"What?" Bellykid said in a grouchy voice (September).

"Just… come!" I said quickly.

Jay saw the writing first and said,"Maybe Herbert had something to do with this."

"Yeah, but it's handed to everyone, and we can see the difference only by magnifying glass." I said and took it out,"See?"

"You're right kid." Bellykid said contently.

"Let's report it to G." Jay suggested.

We all agreed and teleported to Gary's igloo (I hope one day we can go see the mascots igloos!).

"Hello agents, ah you were the one that made the chemicals explode today in my class, great job!" Gary said cheerfully and pointed at me (I doubt that penguins have fingers).

Jay and Bellykid looked at me suspiciously,"long story." I quickly explained then turned to Gary,"Gary, there is an issue here." I said and explained the whole thing.

"Hmm… this indeed is suspicious… no wonder I didn't see him during breaks." Gary said and pondered for awhile.

Me, Bellykid, and Jay stared at the information sheet, then Jay came up with an idea,"Why don't we put hidden security cameras around the university, and Bellykid, can you tackle a night without sleeping?" she suggested and asked.

"Erm… alright, if it's for keeping club penguin safe."

"Good, Wazz, can you please keep an eye on the camera for the night?" she asked.

"Sure, I don't sleep much (Yes it's true)" I replied.

"Ok so here's the plan…." Jay looked over to make sure no one was there and told the whole plan…..

**Author's Note: Hmm… the professor DOES look suspicious! Anyways here's the bonus question: What is PH's favorite food? Alright I fixed my lightbulb and I'm full with ideas! *checks spy phone* Omigosh, I better go to the HQ, I'll tell the plan in the next chapter, bye! (_)/ *waves goodbye* by the way I'm making it mystery since I think the story looks like a piece of junk without mysteries. – Coco aka Wazzella ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hiya guys, I'm back with chapter 6 and in this story I'll include Walle N Eva and Maddie8972. This chapter will be about the plan to spy on the if you excuse me *turns on laptop* I've got some investigating to do! Here's chapter 6:**

Ok, so the plan is: Jay and Gary will put the security cameras to anywhere they knew in the university and camouflage the cameras. Bellykid will go out spying and patroling around, I will use the security cameras and keep an eye on my laptop while it is still in use. We all have earpiece 3000 (clearly invented by Gary.) and give each other warnings. But little did we know that there's two more penguins that will join the fun soon…

…

"You ready Eva?" Maddie8972 asked silently.

"Yeah, let's go spy around the university, perhaps Herbert left a clue around there." Eva replied then looked at Maddie(for short 'kay?),"Are you seriously wearing that?" She said scarcastically. Maddie was wearing a bright hoodie and acessories while Eva wore dark colored clothes.

"Whatever, let's go!" Maddie whisper-shouted, but suddenly there is a sound of a rustle. Both Maggie and Eva panicked then suddenly…

CRASH! Bellykid tackled both Eva and Maggie and realised she picked the wrong target and apologized,"Sorry that I tackled you, and what are you doing here?".

"What are YOU doing here?" both Eva and Maggie asked at the same time. ( Iwon't say the names since I think bellykid might know them especially Eva since she's in her story)

"Spying and patroling for the EPF, how 'bout you, you shold've stayed at your igloo." Bellykid answered in her September mood.

"Same thing for us." Eva said.

"Ok, wait just a sec." Bellykid stopped them and turned on her Earpiece 3000 to talk to the crew.

"Yo Bellykid, what's up now?" I asked.

"Two EPF agents are patrolling 'round here. Walle N Eva and Maggie8972. I'm thinking that they're ok to join the crew." Bellykid answered.

"Marvelous! Two more EPF agents!" Gary exclaimed excitedly.

"G, keep checking the security cameras, we don't want anyone to see it." Jay said.

"Ok, so let's go 'round the school, maybe we can find something." Bellykid suggested.

As the trio walked around, I yelled at the earpiece ,"GUYS! TELEPORT TO THE ZOOLOGY CLASSROOM! I THINK I SAW SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS THERE!".

Bellykid, Maggie, and Eva teleported to the classroom, and they hid in the cabinets. Then suddenly, they saw…. The professor.

I couldn't blink; I couldn't peel my eyes off the laptop screen. I wanted to make sure they're safe. I saw the professor and he cackled,"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! These Elite Penguin Fools can't recognize me as the professor! Aren't I a genius Klutzy? (He's really dumb)" the professor didn't take off his Herbert costume because it is actually HERBERT!

"Click, Ka-Click" Klutzy answered.

"Ugh Klutzy, stop talking in crab." He said sarcastically (-,- are you even that dumb?), he nearly touched the cabinet that Bellykid hid when suddenly…

"HIYAHHH!" Bellykid yelled when she sprang out of the cabinet and kicked Herbert. She eventually pinned him on the floor while Jay, Gary, and the others teleported. I couldn't go, I need to make sure that the coast was clear.

"Ugh, Elite Penguin Fools…" Herbert muttered.

"It's Elite Penguin Force!" Bellykid yelled and slapped him in the face (good job *claps*).

"Thank you Bellykid, and please remain silent for now." Gary shushed her. (awwww, c'mon G, let Bellykid do her job!)

He pulled out his blowgun and shot at Herbert. He fainted and went into coma."That'll work for a few days, good job agents.." G said.

Unfortunately, the blowgun magic didn't work and Herbert woke up then he siezed Gary.

"Let… Gary… Go… or… else…" Bellykid growled.

"Haha, you think you can scare me? Well you're completely wrong fools!" Herbert taunted. This time it's unfortunate for him. Jay had a grappling hook equipped, Bellykid balled her fists, Eva grabbed a random robot (reference to Wall-E) weapon, Maggie just hid in the cabinet for dear life (sorry!), and I sent my puffle Hades to attack.

The girls (except for Maggie sorry again for letting you out of the fight Maggie!) attacked Herbert until they can finally let Gary leave Herbert's giant fuzzy hands. When Bellykid finally pinned him down (again), Hades (my dear sweet puffle) stuck out his green toungue at Herbert.

"That's why I hate the Elite Penguin Fools, they always defeat me." Herbert groaned.

"Snap outta here Herbert!" I yelled from the earpiece.

"AHHHH!" Herbert screamed (-,- is that even necessary?).

"Hello again my old enemy." I growled like Darth Vader (more like breathed I guess, whatever.)

"Lucky that I have an emergency bomb, now I can ESCAPE!" Herbert cackled then he threw a smoke bomb.

All the penguins coughed,"he's gone again" Maggie muttered and she came out of her hiding place.

…

I grabbed my books and laptop and soved them in my neon backpack.

"Bye mom, love ya." I said quickly and waddled to the University.

This time I brought my favorite puffle Apollo the yellow puffle and put a sombrero on him and walked him to the University.

…

I had zoology in the morning AGAIN, this morning me, Bellykid, Jay, Eva, and Maddie realized something is not right….

"G'day again class! Seems like the professor has disappeared today, let's get started mates!" PH greeted like it was nothing.

"Guys! Something's not right!" Maddie passed a note at me, Jay, and Bellykid.

"PH has something wrong in her mind, she's a puffle handler in the EPF, and so she SHOULD recognize Herbert." Eva added in the note.

"Yeah, I'll send Apollo to sneak around and stalk her stuff." I suggested.

"I agree with Wazzle." Bellykid and Jay replied.

"OK, do it NOW!" Eva and Maddie answered back.

I blew my silent puffle whistle and gave a series of quiet squeaks to Apollo, he nodded as if he understood and went whizzing behind the teacher's desk hiding.

"Well done." Eva wrote on the note.

…

After school, the crew and I got a message from G.

The message that G wrote said:"I need all of you agents, meet me in the HQ."

We all went to the HQ in a snap. G greeted us and said,"I have a plan to spy on Herbert. I need two risk-takers."

"Me." Me and Bellykid raised our flippers and salute to G.

"Ok and some agents to go around the island to ask other students in the University about Herbert and the professor." He added.

"Us." Jay, Maddie, and Eva answered.

"Thank you agents especially the risk-takers (I'm trying not be like bossy ok?)." G thanked and said,"Agent B and Agent W, I need you to go scour the mines and see if you can spot anything, Herbert is usually there according to my security cameras. Others please go around the University and ask around in case you find some clues. I will go to put cameras all around the island with Jet Pack Guy and Dot, and we will alert others and ask for an article in the newaper."

"Alright G, when do we start the plan?" Jay questioned.

"Around 7:30 pm PST." He replied. (Great, we'll have to tackle another night without sleep =_=)

…

After I ate dinner at my igloo and made sure no one was awake in the igloo. I sneaked out of the house with Hades (my black puffle if you forgot) and met up with Bellykid at the mine shack.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Bellykid grunted.

We walked in the mine then suddenly we heard a "click clack" echoing through the mine. Me and Bellykid pushed each other to hurry over the spot we hear the "click clack" sound. Then, we turned then realized that the "click clack" sound was in another spot. After minutes of chasing that "click clack" sound, we realized that we're lost in the mine.

"Ugh, I hate crabs." Bellykid groaned.

"Let's go to the OPPOSITE direction where the "click clack" sound is from" I suggested.

"Yeah let's try that, we can't give up." Bellykid said.

We waddled around the cave then suddenly we heard a hissing noise.

"What's that sound?" Bellykid asked.

Hades gave a panicked squeak which also made me panic.

"Are we gonna stay here forever?" I said in a panicked voice.

"Let's hope not kid." Bellykid also gave a slightly panicked voice, but tried to look determined.

Suddenly, a huge cloud of smoke hit us (including Hades) and we coughed really hard just then I heard a scream.

"AHHHH" Bellykid yelled. I ran to where I thought Bellykid is, but the spot was blurrier (not sure if it's a word). Hades also gave me a series of squeaks, and the smoke faded. Now I understood what he meant, Bellykid vanished.

**Dun, dun, dun, dun…(trying to sound like one of Bethoven's symphonies) Sorry I'm kinda slow posting this chap, but I'm juggling two stories at once (one crossover, I don't want to say it or I'll look like a weirdo in this archive, check my profile if you really wanna know.), and I got a TON of homework to do, so PLEASE be patient! I will try my best to post new chapters ASAP. I guess you have to get used to my adding chapter schedule. I will try to add at least three chapters a week. Have a nice day! – Coco (aka Wazzella)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 7, and the last chapter Belykid had mysteriously disappeared… What will we do now?! AHHHHHH! (Read on to find out)**

Oh nooo, the crew are SO gonna be mad at me, but right now isn't the time to be worried about others being mad; right now I wanna scream in the cave! (AHHHHHH!) I panicked around and fumbled my pocket and I found my trusty spy phone.

"Oh god, why did I forget about the spy phone!" I yelled.

Hades just gave me a terrified squeak.

"Sorry dude." I apologised Hades.

I held on Hades tight and teleported to the HQ, but I didn't arrive at the HQ, I hit one of the cave stalagmites (you know the rocks that look like teeth in a cave.) and I fainted.

…

I woke up and saw a peach penguin with red hair cleaning a towel from the cove's seawater.

"Ugh… where in the island…" I complained.

"Finally! You woke up!" the peach penguin exclaimed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Candence4911, how about you?" the peach penguin answered and asked.

"Wazzella, just call me Wazz or Wazzle." I replied.

"Sooo, Wazz. I saw you crumpled up in a cave that I keep exploring."She said nervously.

I realised that I'm not in the cave and I fumbled in my pockets madly.

"Ya looking for your spy phone?" she asked.

"YES!" I screamed.

"Here you go and your puffle is over there." Candence gave the spy phone and her flippers pointed near the surfing catalog. I saw Hades there.

"Thanks, erm, I should get going." I said.

"Tracking Herbert?" She asked.

"Wow you like, read my mind all the time." I grunted.

"I can help you track him, if you want to." She offered.

"THANKS! You'll be an awesome member in the team! We're also trying to track Herbert, but Bellykid is gone, so now I have to go to the HQ." I exclaimed.

"Alright let's waddle, since your spy phone is broken." Candence said.

"Oh nooo. It must have been broken by the smoke!" I grunted/complained.

"Huh?" she asked with a confused look.

"Long story, let's go to the HQ." I quickly said.

…

We hurried to the HQ and G greeted us then asked," Where is Agent B?"

I gulped and said,"She had been mysteriously disappeared G."

"WHAT?!" Jay yelled and shook me.

I choked and managed to say,"I. Can't. Breathe."

Jay let me down and looked depressed.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Eva asked.

"We don't know." Maddie replied.

"The best thing we can do is to scour around the island again." G sighed.

All agents exchanged worried glances suddenly another penguin ran into the HQ like a madguin and yelled,"OMG! I almost got captured by HERBERT!" She yelled.

"Agent Ro, I want you to remain calm, panic is not the answer." Gary spoke calmly.

"Yeah, as if.." Agent Rosie1124 grunted.

"Agent Ro, I am very serious about this problem, one of our agents had been captuered already." G said sternly.

"Oh no." Agent Ro1124 spoke scarcastically.

"We need to send search parties, but it'll risk more agents." I muttered and added "Then let's go there, all together."

"Are you sure Agent Wazzella?" G asked nervously.

"Yes I am 99.99999999 percent sure." I tried to sound determined and added, "The EPF shall never leave an agent behind."

"Let's go save Bellykid!" Jay yelled while pumping her fist up, everyone else did the same.

…

We teleported to the cave and before evryone else stepped in I gave everyone a quick reminder,"When there is a situation that divides us, stay calm and we should call each other from the spy phone and everything will be alright." I spoke calmly.

"Yeah, yeah let's just go save Bellykid." Jay grunted.

As we waddled in the cave "click clack" sounds echoed. Eva and Maddie nearly ran away to follow that annoying "click clack' sounds luckily G and Jay stopped them. When we waddled through a tunnel we came to a 'dead end.' It's not really a 'dead end'; it's just that there are smelly hot geysers around the path and the path is a really worn out bridge and there is a deep deep deep deep deep deep deep (sorry for saying too many deeps) hole below. I swallowed down in the lump of my throat, this is literally a 'dead end'!

"Let's just at least try to waddle across." Rosie suggested.

"No.. let's call Jet Pack Guy!" Candence suggested (yay! JPG!)

"Good idea agent Ro." G spoke and summoned Jet pack Guy with his spy phone.

"Yo G." Jet Pack Guy greeted.

"Thank You for coming here Jet Pack Guy." Gary thanked.

"Jettie!" Jay and Candence squealed. They both looked at each other and started arguing (What the heck? ._. ).

"Ahem, Jett Pack Guy does it bother if you carry each of the agents across, if you can that will be very helpful." G interrupted.

"Sure G, anytime." Jet Pack Guy saluted to G and he carried each of the agents across the 'dead end'.

"Thanks Jet Pack Guy! See ya!" I thanked Jet Pack Guy, and we continued through the cave.

We went through series of tunnels when suddenly there was an earthquake. All of the agents tried as best as they can to stick together, but there was poisonous gas that came out of nowhere, and everyone passed out.

…

I woke up and I realised I was in the docks and right beside me there was a red elite puffle named Blast. He looked all sooty and stuff; Blast gave me an EPF coded message, and I tossed him a stinky cheese; he gobbled it all up.

The message is translated to this: Agent Wazzella you are given a mission to search agents around the island, and retrieve our agents back. Here are some messages from some of our agents:

**Agent Dot: Hey Ace, I knew you must've been in trouble. We all sent you a gift to help you get started with your search. See ya and we'll help you as much as possible.**

**Jet Pack Guy: Hey, I knew you'll be in a huge trouble like this, so I think this might be a good clue. Agent PH never went back to the HQ since the beginning of the University term, but she still arrives at the University, strange.**

**Rookie: Erm, I don't know how to help you, but I think this jar of 'hugs' (reference to system defender when Rookie opened a jar of hugs, but it was bugs instead.) might help you.**

I opened the jar and I saw a LOT of bugs (I hate bugs). I quickly closed it and I teleported to a random cave, hoping I won't get captured like others…..

**Author's Note: Phew! I finally finished this chapter! All I wanted to say THANK YOU! To you guys who keep reading my story! (especially the ones who favorited and followed the story/me) you guys have been such great supporters of mine that I'm doing my best to let you guys enjoy the story, so you wouldn't think you will waste your time on my story! Ok a question to the penguins that I featured: What is your biggest fear? / What scares you the most? (no offense) it's for the story next time and the team shall be reunited. Ok, another question for other penguins to feature: What is Rookie afraid of? (Non-featured penguins and be sure to tell your penguin description! First one who answers joins!) Alright, I'm gonna go watch some movies now… *grabs a giant bowl of popcorn and eats with puffles* Bye! See ya! –Coco (aka Wazzella)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: 'Sup guys, I'm back with Chapter 8! Now we last left off when everyone is captured and I have a mission to save you guys…. Alright, I better go track Herbert! Here's chapter 8!**

I plopped on the cave floor and looked around if I saw any clues, then I heard a LOT of loud screams and an evil cackle. I dashed to the spot that I heard and peeked. There I saw all of my fellow agents.

"Ahhhh!" Bellykid yelled.

She was on a high cliff and she was playing a game of Slenderman (gulp, I hate that guy.).

"Keep playing you that game agent!" Herbert bellowed.

All Bellykid could do is to keep playing that same scary game for the whole time. Then I saw Gary, and he's stuck in a really small glass cube, it was small enough for him to sit while holding his feet.(Poor G) I heard a REALLY loud scream, and I turned my head. It was Maddie and Jay, they're both holding each other, and spiders are swarming towards them, but they can't escape, THEY'RE STUCK IN A GLASS TUBE! The glass tube looked like it's gonna fall from a high cliff. I heard a loud banging on the glass, it was Eva and she had tears in her eyes that could fill the whole Mississippi river (Sorry, no offense). Candence was running away from a huge anaconda snake around the cave (do anacondas survive this type of cold weather?! -,-) I sneaked behind Herbert and gassed him then he fainted. (sorry Rosie I didn't see you!)

"Guys I'm here!" I whisper-shouted.

"You found us!" Eva sighed with relief.

At first I thought I succeeded my mission, but then I felt something hit on my head then I fainted.

…

I woke up and found myself listening to some music, I sighed with relief. At least Herbert isn't doing anything to me I thought. Suddenly I realized the music that I was listening; it was Justin Bieber's song!

"AHHHHHHH!" I screeched. (Seriously I'm scared that I'm gonna listen to JB's songs for a lifetime, no offense to the ones who love him.)

I was flipper-cuffed and my feet are stuck in deep dirt. I realized I chewed something and I spit it out, it was tomato.

"YUCK!" I complained like a toddler.

"Eat more!" Herbert commanded.

"NO!" I yelled back.

Herbert gave a spoonful of tomatoes; I held my breath and tried my best to keep my beak snapped on the spoon and spit it at Herbert.

"YOUCH!" He yelled.

I nibbled on the collar of my outfit and pulled out an emergency one-time only use puffle whistle. I blew it as loud as I can and waited for piffles to help. Eventually a troop of piffles came in the cave and saved us all. The brown elite puffles (I hope there's one soon) helped Bellykid stop the Slenderman game systems (THANK GOD!), Chirp the yellow elite puffle blew her flute as loud as she can and G's, Maddie's, Jay's, and Eva's glass tube shattered to pieces. Blast blasted off the anaconda that chased Candence, Flare melted the iron that got my flippers cuffed, and others went to help Rosie out of her dungeon.

I grabbed my jar of 'hugs' and yelled,"Hey Herbert! I think you want some hugs!" and threw most of the bugs at him. Bellykid finally got a good kick in the head at Herbert, Jay shoved a mouthful of ham at him, I plopped a pair of headphones on Herbert and let him listen some rock music, especially Evanescence music. ;) Eva and Maddie pawcuffed him, Candence blasted most of his crab 'minions' off the cave, and the others finally gave him a good punishment of their own.

"Well done agents, let's take him the EPF dungeon." Gary concluded.

Everyone yelped with joy when they finally locked the EPF's greatest villain up. But it wasn't over…. Yet.

…

As I waddled back to my iggy (can I please call igloo iggy? That would be very helpful if you approve it.), and my mom went to hug me and asked a ton of questions that I couldn't catch up.

"What did you do? Where did you go? What happened to your clothes?..." My mom asked.

"EPF stuff, mom." I replied back.

"See?! I told you daughter not to go to that silly 'elite penguin force' GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she screeched.

"Ok mom." I surrendered.

I went to my room, plopped down on my bed, and I fiddled with my spy phone. I received a call from Ardreina asking if I can go to the Pet Shop to help her pick a new puffle, I grinned mischievously and said yes. I grabbed a fake me that is a robot that looks exactly like me, plopped it on my bed, then teleported to the Pet Shop.

…

I saw Ardreina, and we waddled in the shop.

"Hey, you should take a quiz to see which puffle is most like you." I suggested.

"Oh, I didn't know that there was a quiz." She said and went to take the quiz.

"I got pink puffle." She said.

"Perfect, you're the sporty type yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." She went to adopt one when suddenly…..

BAM!

The shop exploded.

"What the…' I groaned.

Behind the smoke I saw someone that shocked me - PH.

**Author's Note: Dun! Dun! Dun! Sorry for a short chapter this time. Anyways, for fun I'll just ask a random question every time after I finish a chapter: After Rookie opened a jar of hugs in System Defender, what did he do to not open a jar of bugs again? Alright, I'm off to eat some kimchi (a Korean dish, maybe Herbert might like it and stop invading Club Penguin.) now, bye! – Coco (aka Wazzella) :) ****BTW does anyone know Twitter? I have my own account too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: Hiya mates, we last went off when the pet shop exploded and PH is a suspect…. *Blows puffle whistle* Calling all elite puffles… Calling all Elite puffles….**

My beak opened wide, PH?! Is she KA-RAY-ZEE?! I took out my puffle whistle, but she yanked it away, and I yanked it back, then she yanked it away again… all of this yanking keeps on FOREVER until Ardreina bit PH's flipper (thank YOU mate!). I blew the puffle whistle and stuck it in one of my many pockets. PH tumbled over and tried to yank my jacket away, but I dodged easily. PH had been turned into a PSYCHO! I thought madly. Jay came to the pet shop with her black puffle Lithium and my piffles. I thanked Jay and ran to give some orders to the Elite Puffles.

"Squeak squeak squeak squeako squeaky squeaky! (Go help me block your handler!)" I ordered in my best puffle language.

All of the puffles ran over PH (like in puffle trouble when a hoard of puffles come in Herbert's cave.) I ran to tie her flippers and gagged her.

"Aruhmuramah." PH tried her best to speak.

"What did she say?" Rookie came in with an orange puffle.

"Nothing." Me and Ardreina spoke quickly.

"Then let's take her to the HQ, she has a psycho problem." Jet Pack Guy suggested.

…

"What are ya doin'?! I only serve for Her…" PH yelled until she got gassed by Gary.

"Well done agents, I see her explosion in the Pet Shop made quite a buzz." Gary spoke. (Quite a buzz?! It was a major issue Gary!)

"Yes indeed Gary." Ardreina spoke while she entered the HQ with the crew.

"Yeah G, can you figure ANYTHING out what's wrong with PH?" Eva asked.

"I am still finding a conclusion, thank you for reminding me about it." G spoke then asked,"Where is Agent Ro?" He peeked at the back of Candence.

"She's all shaken up because of Herbert." Maddie explained.

"That was an avalanche!" She yelled with defense.

"Alright, alright. Everything's fine now so stay calm Rosie or you're gonna influence PH." Bellykid grunted in September then went to the nearest tube transporter, threw up, and disappeared to the missions room. (You know the room that had PSA missions.)

"Herbert is making us all uncomfortable, he had figured out our biggest fears." Jay sighed.

""Yeah, he gave me Justin Bieber music can you believe it?!" I practically screamed.

"Aha!" G exclaimed.

"What?!" the whole crew spoke sarcastically (except for poor Bellykid who is still in the tube transporter.).

"I have found the solution of PH's psychotic problem. You see, Herbert had brainwashed most of her memories, and replaced it with the information that he wants her to know and do." Gary explained pleased with his answer.

"Ok, so how do we figure this stuff out and make PH turn back to normal." I asked.

Gary had a very weird poker face and Maddie had to shake him and yelled, "GARY WAKE UP!"

Gary looked startled and stammered, "I-I'm really sorry agents, there is only one solution."

"Then what's the solution?!" Ardreina asked.

"We need to know how Herbert brainwashed her." Gary spoke.

"What?! Are you serious G?! I'll go check the problem out. (She's part of the EPF medic team.)" Ardreina screeched and waddled to the medic table.

I sighed,"Then it's time to go for another Great Herbert Fiasco."

…

I teleported to my bedroom and hid the robot, and opened my lime green laptop. I checked the online Club Penguin Times, and the Pet Shop explosion was on the first page (uh oh).

**BIG NEWS: PET SHOP EXPLODES, DAMAGES PART OF THE PLAZA**

**As you can see the pet shop is fully ruined by a mysterious schemer. One of the penguins witnessed, "I saw EPF agents around the pet shop and I THINK that a penguin is behind this."**

**A puffle squeaked, "Squeak squeak squeako squeaky SQUEAK! Squeaky squeako!" translated: "I saw our handler putting something on the spot where it exploded. OH NO! Maybe she betrayed us!"**

**We will alert if we see any explosions or disasters being set up as soon as possible, but we prefer all penguins to stay outdoors or in igloos. – written by Aunt Arctic.**

Oh boy, I was right, it was a major issue! I fed all of my piffles their favorite treats: Puffle o's to Hades, Puff, and Apollo. Cake to Rockee. Cookies to Sammy. I went to the living and spotted Arthur (long time no see!).

"Hey bro, what's up on the news." I asked while I hopped into my favorite chair.

"Nothing, just an explosion." He spoke.

"You call that 'just an explosion'?! You know how many piffles are injured and.." I yelled until..

"Wazzella, do not interrupt your brother." My mom scolded. (AHHH! She doesn't know anything!)

"Mom… Arthur doesn't care about injured piffles." I whined in my cute baby voice.

"Shame on you Arthur.' Mom spoke plainly (Grr…).

Arthur stuck his toungue at me and darted back to his room to play Minecraft. (I seriously don't know why, but I love that game.) I waddled back to my room, I went on Minecraft and sneaked in brother's game. When I saw Arthur's avatar is getting close to me, I attached him with my diamond sword (shame on you sir!). He attacked me, but I was able to get rid of him and stole his loot. (hehe)

"Wazzlepop…" he growled.

I laughed like an idiot and ran around the igloo and escaped out of the igloo. I went to the pizza place and saw mom drinking some kind of poisonous drink and walked like a zombie around the island. I gasped and teleported back to the igloo. I went to find Jingles whispered to her about my plan, she nodded and we both started to pack up. I stuffed everything I could stuff in and bought 3 more bags via Gift Shop online. I stole a lot of food and other of my EPF stuff (including the robot that saved my life).

I put all of the stuff me and Jingles need for shelter in the other 2 bags. I scribbled a note to Arthur and gave him most of my coins.

In the note I scribbled: **Sorry bro, me and Jingles need to leave, our mom's drunken and hooked up with another guy I'm sorry I got rid of you in Minecraft and here's my coins (and do use it wisely and do NOT use it on gaming! If you want to find me and Jingles find us at the forest or the Everyday Phoning Facility. – bye love ya Bro. Love, Jingles and Wazzlepop.**

Then me and Jingles set off to begin our own lives in the wilderness….

**Author's Note: Nooo! Can I survive this wilderness?! You'll find out in the tenth chapter! You guys made my day by giving awesome reviews! :D I promise I will try to write this story as long as possible (but not too long of course!), and here's this chapter CP trivia question! What type of accent does Aunt Arctic have? I'll continue to bring the penguins to the University! So stay tuned… Thanks and see ya in CP! (If I can meet you guys…) – Coco (aka Wazzella) *;) (me winking with party hat on)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: I'm back from the wilderness! Ok, so here's the10th chapter, enjoy!**

Me and Jingles set up a camouflaged camp because I don't want penguins seeing us (especially mom) and asking questions.

"Ok, listen to me, if ANYONE comes and ask for our names we'll just say that I'm iWantCocoa (my old penguin account but I forgot my pas T^T) and you're MrsShay101 (copied some of my friend's names sorry! I don't have any ideas!), but if Ardreina comes by you don't need to say the fake names." I explained to Jingles.

"Ok!" she said cheerfully. (that's a good girl!)

I told her to stay in the camp hidden, and I waddled to the Stadium to order some take-away food. I got some warm fish-dogs and some smoothies from the Coffee Shop (Yum). As I ate fish-dogs and smoothies with Jingles, I noticed that someone is watching us. I crept to the bushes and I shoved the leaves out of my way.

"AHHHHH!" the penguin yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

All of this screaming and yelling would NEVER stop until the penguin broke the screaming and yelling.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Same with you, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I screeched and took off my hoodie.

"Wazzella?!" she spoke.

"Yeah, take off your hoodie and show yourselves!" I spoke sternly.

She took off the hoodie and SURPRISE! It's Agent Ro! (make-up for giving such a short role in the last chap). She was FREEZING, so I set up a small fire and gave her a piece of fish-dog.

"Thanks." She managed to speak after eating some fish-dogs and added,"So anyways, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to stay at your igloo?"

"My mom got drunken and I had to escape with my sister." I explained and gestured,"Meet my sister, Jingles."

"Nice to meet you Jingles!" She greeted.

"Hi!" she smiled and went into the tent to sleep.

"Sooo, how about you?" I asked.

"I haven't got enough coins to pay the rent for my igloo, so I had to get out of my igloo for a few days." She explained (sorry if it interrupts your story!)

"Hey, do you learn at the Club Penguin University?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Great! You can stay here for a night, and after we send Jingles to her school tomorrow let's go to the University together!" I grinned.

"Alright! I don't need to live on the streets anymore!" She cheered and we both went to sleep.

…

I woke up early and showered and brushed my teeth with the water that I have in my canteen. I woke Rosie and Jingles, we all got ready and packed up. I sent Jingles to her school, and me and Rosie went to the University along with my white puffle Sammy (if you don't understand why the hek my puffle is with me is because I left them at the HQ sorry for not telling!).

…

I went to my locker and smelled some rotten sandwich nearby I turned to the direction where the smell is from and the smell is from Lolazzz123's locker! (True story, the girl above my locker had her sandwhich laying in her locker for the whole winter break! Now my locker is REALLY stinky right now *covers beak and gets stuff*…) I groaned and grabbed my books and ran to my next class (skipping the morning exercise part).

…

I ran into the music room and found Candence mixing some music alone.

"Yo DJ K-Dance, mind if I join?" I asked while I took out my violin (I know it sounds boring, but I play the vioin and the piano.).

"Sure! Ya violin totes cute y'know?" She told me.

"Thanks DJ." I thanked her.

'No prob." She grinned and started some classical/pop mix with me.

After I finished playing the violin, my flippers are REALLY sore as if a needle sliced through it. I groaned and rubbed my flippers with my hankerchief. I saw Eva, Agent Candence (I'll just say Agent Candence not to confuse with the popular DJ Candence!), and Jay coming in.

"Yo!" I waved and patted three seats near me,"I saved some seats!"

"Thanks! This is a good spot." Eva spoke.

"Soo how's PH?" I asked curiously.

"She's next to impossible, Ardreina's skippin' school today because of PH's screaming and she needed a break." Jay told me.

"Wow, that's unbelievable." I exxagerated.

"Alright born-to-be-DJs! Let's start with some music with the Penguin Band!" Candence cheered to lighten up the mood.

It worked and girls were screaming madly, and we cheered when the Penguin Band waddled in.

"'Sup dudes." Stompin' Bob greeted, Jay shrieked (no offense) and went to shake flippers with him.

I waddled over where G Billy is (I LOVE G BILLY!) and got his autograph. Eva and Agent Candence mus've waddled where the rest of the Penguin Band is, or they're finding Candence. I shook flippers with G Billy and stared at my flippers (seriously one day a Taiwanese star came to my school and I shook his hands then I stared at my hands for the whole day LOL). I snapped to attention when Candence ordered us to go back to our seats after some meet-'n-greet with the Penguin Band. I sat back to one of the luxurious sofas and started to listen to what Candence instructs. I took some very careful notes, and we played musical statues (Don't forget our childhood!). The bell rang and we were dismissed.

…

I waddled to my locker and saw many students were surrounding mine's.

As I waddled in to get my stuff Lolazzz shrieked,"THERE! THAT'S THE SMELLY SINISTER!" (really?!).

"Woah woah woah guys, it's not my locker and you do NOT have to surround it just for taking some stupid photos of my locker." And when I waddled to my locker it was already opened and the stuff fell out like a huge pile of books and stuff.

"WHO OPENED MY LOCKER?!" I yelled on the top of my lungs and in my super about-to-explode voice.

"Umm… Agent, I think you should calm down, I am the one who opened your locker agent." Gary stepped out and spoke.

"But WHY?!" I screeched.

"Because….." G answered.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Ok, about the smelly locker thing I have a made-up song about my stinky locker if you wanna check it out just go to the bottom of my profile. Also I have a poll about asking for more villians or not. Anywayz… *Grabs headphones and listens to some loud rock music not caring about the world around* I better go see ya guys! – Coco (aka Wazzella) _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: G'day mates! Now March is pretty close and the next party is…. THE PUFFLE PARTY! (And it's one of my favorit e party too! ;) ) Anyways, I'll try to heal our poor PH as fast as possible for the party, and here's Chapter 11!**

I crossed my flippers and glared at Gary.

"Agent, let me explain." G told me.

"Alright, EXPLAIN!" I boomed.

"I had smelled such an unpleasant scent during the morning when I was about to arrive the University office then suddenly I realised the smell is the smell of rotten sandwich! I was very excited when I smelled it because it MAY be the cure for Agent PH! And I think the scent is from your locker, according to Lolazzz123 who told me it's from your locker." he beamed to his stinky sandwich discovery.

"Actually G, it's in Lolazzz123's locker because mine is TOTALLY food-free!" I yelled and I threw all the stuff out,"See G?!" (Another backfired plan for Lolazzz123, lol)

He examined my locker for the last time, operated a robot to clean my locker and examined Lolazzz's locker, and I was right. The stinky odor exploded in the hallways; everyone had to cover their faces with hankerchiefs, flippers, and all sorts of stuff. G grabbed the sandwich, and he waddled to the science classroom.

Lolazzz turned beet red and gave me one last complaint,"LOSER!" she yelled and walked away with her head high (maybe too high).

I sighed, at least the robot cleaned my locker and not hers.

…

After school, I went to the HQ with the crew and saw Ardreina mixing some chemical stuff with the rotten sandwich.

"How's PH?" I asked.

"Pretty much ok, we just need a cure and give a boost to her memory." Ardreina smiled and gave me a bottle of cream soda,"Here ya go."

"Thanks, for owing this instead of money." I thanked her and finished the whole bottle in one gulp.

"What are you mixing anyway?" Eva asked.

"The rotten sandwich, a memory potion made by G, and bits of Puffle Os." She told us.

"Ok, then, but Gary said that we need to know how Herbert brainwashed her and replace her with a new memory." Jay mentioned.

"Yeah, that's the last step, she's getting better and better, but we need to scour through Herbert's lair and steal his formulas of brainwashing and replacing." Ardreina explained as she put all the mixed stuff in a beaker and added,"Anyways, G told me to give you gguys this." She handed a letter.

Bellykid grabbed it in a snap and read it aloud to us:

**Dear Agents,**

**I see Agent A told you about the last step, now I want all of you to cooperate. Jay and Bellykid, both of you scour everything you can in his old lair (the one that Bellykid had in her story). Maddie and Eva, I want you to go to the Pet Shop and investigate more clues. Rosie and Candence, I want you to go to the Newspaper room to ask and write to penguins if they have seen anything with white fur or red crabs, but DO NOT wear those kinds of costume. As for you two Ardreina and Wazzella, I want you to search for his new lair again, that is all of the things I should tell you and I am at the Everyday Phoning Facility to check on the rebuilding agents, Be Resourceful, Be Remarkable, Be Ready….**

**From Agent G Tech Lead. **

(Wow what a long letter…)

"Alright guys, let's split up and go." Maddie spoke and slightly teared up a bit.

"Yeah, be careful guys, and NEVER follow that freakin' "click clack" voice EVER again." I warned.

"We will meet again… We will meet again…" a mysterious voice spoke and I turned around nobody's talking except for PH who is snoring. I shook my head; maybe I'm the one that's stupid.

"Hey let's go." Ardreina spoke after she force-feed PH some of that mixing and kept the rest in her pocket.

…

**While on Bellykid's and Jay's side….**

"Hey Bellykid, we've been looking in this da-" Jay complained as Bellykid covered her beak.

"Shhhhh, someone's comin'" Bellykid spoke quietly.

They both turned their heads to see who it was, but there was a shadow disappearing and a note fell down. This time Jay picked it up; Bellykid looked and her face was pale. They both left while the note was left lying and it wrote:

**Hahahahahaha, you elite penguin fools! I actually wanted to say that, you can't trust anyone in your stupid force, someone is one of my minions, and you will never know who until the end….**

The sounds of cackles and evil laughter followed behind both agents while they scrambled out of the haunted lair….

…

I waddled with Ardreina back at the mysterious cave and inside the cave was really hot, I guess Herbert must've liked it there.

"Hey do you have any water?" Ardrein (got a nickname?) asked.

"Some in my canteen, you?" I replied.

"Not much either, we need to get out of here and get more water." Ardreina spoke rather grimly.

"Yeah, we've been searching for ages and ages and aha! I have an idea!" I cheered with joy, pleased with my idea.

"While we go fetch some water to continue our search, let's go back to the HQ and ask PH where the lairis!" I spoke quickly (why didn't I think of that in the earlier chapters?! *scratches wig*)

"Alright, but be careful with her." Ardrein told me.

"Ok let's go." I spoke and we sped down the island to find the brainwashed agent.

…

"Hey PH!" I spoke gently like I'm speaking to new puffles.

"Wha? Mate, I don't know you, but I think you're needin' my help." PH grinned.

"Yeah, how did ya know what we are about to ask for help?" Ardreina asked.

"By looking at your expressions." PH answered and added,"Now, what are you here for?"

"We need your help to lead us to Herbert's lair." I spoke.

"Yessss, mate finally, someone to be rid of Herbert since a few days, crikey that I remember." PH yelped with joy.

"Ok then please lead us now." I pleaded.

"Sure thing mate follow me." PH beamed.

We followed PH across the island, and we ended up in the Forest.

"Forest?! But why Herbert is hiding here?" Ardrein asked.

"Shhhh." PH shushed her and started to unlock the security code.

A bush was held back by a robot and we waddled in. We saw a huge chamber of formulas that even I couldn't stuff them all with my huge pockets.

"Here let me help, I hope boss won't find out." PH shuddered as she stuffed some in her handler outfit.

We stuffed most of it and left the not important ones and examined it until we hear footsteps.

"HIDE!" PH whisper-shrieked and added quickly,"Don't worry I'll stall boss."

We have no choice, but top agree with her, and me and Ardreina hid in the bushes.

"PH! Ah, you're back!" Herbert boomed and helped PH up.

"Ugh, boss. The folish forces are here! They knocked meh down and now they stole your awesome formulas!" PH groaned.

"What?! How many fools were there?" Herbert practically screeched.

"Five, six, seven, eight.. I don't know!" PH shrieked.

"Don't worry, I'll find the formulas around this pesky island and while I go, Klutzy and you are guarding." Herbert told PH and winked.

Then he was out.

"Phew… close call." I said while I gave Klutzy some kale chips.

"Yeah, we better leave mate. I feel that you guys have to cure me now. I have a splittin' headache." PH groaned.

"Alright. Let's go back to the HQ." I said and we teleported to the HQ.

"Mission success!" I yelled as I entered.

"Well done agent. Now let's cure Agent PH…." Gary spoke.

…

"Ah! I remember now! I am your trainee mate! Thank you for savin' me, now I can open a puffle-tastic party!" PH screamed with delight.

"Ok, let me help design the puffle hotel!" I volenteered.

"Great! Thanks mate!" PH thanked me and we set off to work…..

**Author's Note: Wow! Longest chapter EVER! Hey I posted a youtube video and if you may please watch:** ** audio?video_referrer=watch&v=KnWy3vMWwY8&feature=mhsn **

**Wait wait wait wait, the story is SO not going to be over THAT easily! :) What will Herbert do? What's the mysterious note? Who is going to betray us? Well, seems like the story is NOT going to end! Anyways, have a puffle-tastic day! *puffle emote*(PS: Do you guys have any pets? Just wondering.)-Coco (aka Wazzella) :}**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: 'Sup guys, I'm back with Chapter 12! As you might know or not know, the Puffle Party is in two weeks, and I don't want to speed things up because I didn't even know what the party will look like! (Duh.) I decided to slow things down a bit and when the Puffle Party comes, I'll put a Puffle Party special or something, so please enjoy the twelfth chapter of Club Penguin University!**

I waddled around the Elite Puffle Force's HQ, and I saw lots of designs of the puffle hotel. I took one of it down and examined it.

"How did ya think about my designs? I'm not an architect mate." She asked and joked around.

"It's really nice PH, I'll look at these at my igloo." I smiled and grabbed some designs of the hotel and stuffed it in my jacket with unbelievable sizes of pockets (Believe me, I can stuff an elephant in my pocket.).

"Alrighty mate, wanna go have some pizzas 'round the Plaza?" she asked and offered, "I'll pay this time mate."

"Sure!" I grinned and waddled with her out of the construction of the Everyday Phoning Facility.

…

"A seaweed and cheese with hot sauce pizza and 2 Puffle O pizzas." I ordered.

"And 2 bottles of cream soda maiter." PH added.

The waiter left and I asked,"What's a maiter?"

"A mixed up word of mate an' waiter." PH explained.

Soon the pizzas arrived, and our puffles were snacking on one of it. PH and I finished our pizzas and dragged our puffles to the puffle spa at the Elite Puffle Force's Puffle Spa.

Irecieved a message from Dot and it wrote: **Help me Ace! Someone had caught me—bzzt-….**

Uh oh, that means buisness. I went to tell PH about it, and we went to immediate action. We waddle-ran across the island, and we went to the same cave that PH led us earlier and hid. Suddenly, I hear a loud yelp and scream.

"AHHHH!~ Herbert lemme go!" Dot yelled like a madguin and kicked as much as she can, but Herbert threw her in a glass tube, and she froze. (It's like in operation blackout, G, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, and the Director were captured and are frozen in the tube thing.)

Herbert walked away as if nothing happened. (THAT. IS. SO. RUDE. I'll make him pay Dot.) When Herbert was gone, I fiddled the keys to see if I can unlock the tube thing while PH was trying to figure out a code to unlock. Then a sound of the boulder creaked, and me and PH jumped about ten feet high. We turned and we saw that it was Ardreina leading the crew (including Gary, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy.) in the cave.

"Agent PH and Agent Wazzella! What are you doing here?!" Gary yellled. (Wow, I never heard him yell, but hey, stop calling me Wazzella G, it makes typing harder!)

"Dot was captured!" I yelled back.

We closed the entrance of the cave, and everyone helped finding the key to open Dot's dungeon.

"It's useless; we can't even find a thing to unlock." Eva grumbled as she kicked a small pebble.

"Come on, be patient." Bellykid spoke in an exxagerated tone.

"Hey guys, I think we should send our puffles to help." I suggested.

"Good idea mate." PH agreed.

I blew my trusty puffle whistle and blew the way that their owners whistled. Suddenly a whole army of puffles bounced in, and most of the puffles bounced at Eva.

I raised my eyebrow and Eva explained quickly," I have a ton of puffles."

"Wow, you're lucky." I admitted.

As I hugged all of my puffles, Hades saw Lithium (Jay's puffle) and bounced at Lithium (Hey Jay, do you want to make your puffle a boy or girl).

I smiled and ordered the puffles to line up. PH gave instructions while Lithium and Hades bobbed their heads like Dubstep Puffle, Puff and PIXAR bounced extra high as if giving a high five, Shiver and Sammy blew some ice, Rockee and some purple puffle (forgot the name sorry) blew bubbles in a shape of a machine, Jet (my green puffle) spinned his propellor hat, an orange puffle drooled, a pink puffle whipped her whip (confusing isn't it?) around, and my dear sweet ol' (sorry for too many adjectives) Apollo (my yellow puffle) smiled his dazzling smile. (Sorry for not mentioning everyone's pets, it's just too many!) They all set to work and found some random objects. Lithium and Hades fight over a torn puffle bed (LOL), Shiver and Sammy blew ice all over the place that the cave is too cold, and the orange puffle ate everything.

"This- is a disaster." I spoke nervously.

"We'll be able to fix it all up mate, remember your puffle training skills." PH assured.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's finish this puffle fiasco." I grumbled.

PH and I taught the puffles to stop the fiasco, and they stopped. (*sigh of relief*)

"Omigosh, I should hire you to come at my igloo and puffle-sit my puffles, boy they were really naughty." Eva exclaimed.

We continued to search then Maddie interrupted,"It's really weird, Herbert has been gone for a long time…."

"Yeah, as if he had a plan." Candence muttered.

"I agree." Rosie spoke and added,"I hope there are no avalanches here."

"Let's not worry about that agents, right now we need to rescue Dot." G reminded her.

Suddenly, the puffles went crazy and hid behind rocks and stuff. We all looked around and saw my greatest enemy-Lolazzz123.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I screeched.

"Well none of your business, what are YOU doing here?!" she screeched back.

"We are here to save-"Rookie spoke cheerfully until Jet covered his beak. (Thank you Jet.)

"Ahem, we are here for a cave expedition, and seems like you are trying to stink me again aren't you?" I lied.

"Hmph, I don't believe you. Cuz I serve only to…" Lolazzz sneered and opened the entrance then finally added,"Herbert."

"Agent L, we thought we could trust you…" Gary face became a light shade of blue and fainted. (Gary! How. Can. We. Trust. This. Idiot!)

"Mwahahahahaha, finally, more agents here." Herbert cackled.

This time it was me who's freaking out, we are SO dead.

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun… Now who can help us?! *Sigh* Alrighty, I have a question for people who weren't featured to answer (and the people who were featured, PLEASE don't answer it ruins the answer.). Here's the question: Herbert's full name is Herbert P. Bear, Esquire, what does the P stands for? I'm off to Club Penguin! *listens to Puffle Party Gotta Have a Wingman* (When can I meet you guys? :'( ) See ya 'round mates! – Coco (aka Wazzella)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: Oh boy, this story is getting WAY better than I expected. Anyways, I'll still keep the featuring penguin question up (see last chapter's ending for the question) until there is someone to answer. Now, let's stop wasting more time to enjoy the thirteenth chapter of Club Penguin University!**

O-M-G(yes I am saying the letters not the real words.) we are SO busted! Bellykid glared at Herbert and charged at him with Jay, but he threw them in the freezing tube, and they both froze. ( ;( I HATE YOU HERBERT!)

"BELLYKID! JAY!" I screamed on the top of my lungs and tried to dash at Herbert too, but Gary and Candence are holding me back.

"Wrong move girlie, later." Maddie told me.

I glared at Herbert like a doberman and screamed,"WHY ARE YOU THAT CRUEL?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STUPID HERBERT?! IDIOT!"

Gary looked at me sternly, but I couldn't control my anger (yeah seriously, don't make me mad or you are going to face my extreme fury.). Agent Ro saw someone.

"Look! The rescue team!" she creid.

"Mwahahahahahahaha. Sorry you fools, it's my other band of minions." Herbert cackled.

I turned to see who they were and I knew it. It was the FREEDOM.

**Author's Note: Ok let me explain real quick about the FREEDOM, the FREEDOM are a band of kids at my school who are like the outlaws in the school. They were REALLY mean and they teased me a LOT. I hate this group, and I regret joining them a few months ago. (That's why I'm against bullying.) They accuse others of doing things and think they are better than others. Like yesterday, during one of our classes. Everyone smelled some gum during class (and gum isn't allowed in school.). Then they ACCUSE ME that I chewed gum and nearly got me in detention. (Grr…. I'm gonna have some revenge.) And my friends are gonna leave me because of that group and join them, but after I found Fanfiction. I was very happy and I started writing CP University. That's when you guys came. I'm really happy that I met some great friends here (even though we never knew our personal stuff whatsoever.). Thank you guys!**

I grunted at them, and one of them teased me,"Hey are you a doberman?"

I pinned the guy on the floor and started to attack at the group, but Gary just hold me back (again grr…).

"IDIOT!" He yelled with victory.

"The one that is calling me idiot is the idiot." I snarled back.

He stuck his toungue at me.

Herbert clapped his paws and sneered at us,"Now, now great minions. I want you to do something with these fools."

All of the FREEDOM and Lolazzz cracked their knuckles. I gulped, but tried to stay strong. They all charged at us; we all charged at them and it was a total Hunger Games in the cave (I'm a fan of the Hunger Games! Lol). When the agents were busy fighting back, Herbert picked them up and did something terrible to them. I gave one last kick in the gut at the FREEDOM and charged at Herbert. I was going to take my blow until I blacked out.

…

I sit up in a dark dungeon below the cave, I guess, and stared at the floor dizzily. I saw that Gary is working as a miner to search for coal to make fire in the cave. (Poor Gary and another reference to the Hunger Games. Couldn't think anything good up for him. :P ) Eva is also in the dungeon like me, but her clothes were torn, and her flippers were shackled; she is STILL unconscious. As for Candence and Maddie they were both sent to retrieve some kelp and seaweed in the Docks, but they were guarded by a few penguins from the FREEDOM (WHY. DO. THEY. TORTURE. US?!). Jet Pack Guy and Rookie were frozen too (NOOO!) and PH was ALSO thrown into this ultra-non-escaping prison(I guess Herbert wants her back…); Gary came back all sooty and was thrown in a dungeon beside me.

I stared at him helplessly, but he shook his head and whispered,"Do not worry agent, we shall think of a way."

I nodded back at him, and I checked my body. My clothes were torn like Eva, and I had a few bruises and a black eye (woah where did I get that?!).

"What part of the cave are we in G?" I asked Gary since he was out mining, so he pretty much knew most of the cave.

"The lowest and the cldest one agent." He spoke and made a bed out of his lab coat and went to sleep.

I looked at myself, yup. My clothes were totally torn then something hit in my mind. Jingles. (AHHHHHH) I was worried nuts about her and wondered if she can survive the night herself, that's when I was frantic and search for my puffle whistle. Too bad so sad, it was taken. Suddenly, I heard a soft squeak and turned around. It was the puffles! They squeaked loudly until I shushed them. They all went silent, and I asked them to help us out of this stinking dungeon, but first I told Lithium to tell the puffles to find Jay and Bellykid since he is Jay's pet. Then I turned to another group and ask us to help get us out of this stinking dugeon. They searched for levers and keys, and finally, a brown puffle found some, and they tried unlocking it. Gary and mines opened, and I looked at Eva's dungeon.

"Stand back, I got this." I told the others and charged at the dungeon.

BAM! The dungeon were broken to bits and Eva was awake.

"Wha-"Eva spoke until I shushed her and explained,"No time to explain, we gotta help the others!" I whisper-shouted.

She nodded and we went straight to the Docks since it was the easiest to track down agents. I dashed to the Docks panting and taunted at the guards,"Yoo hoo ya smellin' fish dogs!"

They charged at me completely forgetting Maddie and Candence. (Boy, they were dumb.) Maddie and Candece tied the seaweed and kelp into ropes and lassoed them (FINALLY I get a good kick in the gut, just kidding I won't put any violence more than this).

I pinned them down and yelled,"Are you that dumb?! I WANT YOU OUTTA HERE! AND DO NOT COM BACK TO THE CAVE. WE WILL GO THERE NEXT."

"Ha! So you think you can scare me?" Alex (the guy that I pinned down first. I hate him the most.) taunted.

"Bring it idiot." I growled and he charged at me.

I simply back down until I was near the shore and I dumped him in the water.

He spit the water out and taunted again,"You think I can be that weak?"

'Ya want more non mate?!" PH teased/growled at him while I held my flipper up.

"Hahaha too late. The other one is going back." Alex smirked.

I turned and saw a female FREEDOM is running back and I yelled,"CHARGE AGENTS!" and I went after her like a crazy bull.

**Author's Note: Yes, the FREEDOM do exist and should be titled "_The most succesful band of student outlaws, but is always dumb."_. Yeah seriously, they're STUPID. Anyways, I think after a few more chapters or so, I will end this story, but don't worry! New stories will come soon, so stay tuned… Now I am still racking my brain for the next story… any ideas other than EPF stuff? Your suggestions are going to charge my brain faster! Until then… Waddle On! – Coco (aka Wazzella)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note: Alrighty, I'm back, and I know some of you were wondering why am I writing stuff abou my life (I won't say anything personal.), and it's because I am bullied in school and writing this stuff makes me calm (seriously, I yelled in class today), and I'm 'friendless' at school (except for my crazy friend Ardreina and a very few others.). So anyways, enough of my life, I just wanted to say thank you for being great supporters of my story and I will try to write as much as possible! I think about a few chapters the story will end (not as much as 20 though). And please enjoy the 14th chapter of CP University! (I am still keeping the featured penguin question up though BTW a friend is also featured this chap since I want to add more people)**

I tackled the female FREEDOM penguin and got tripped by Alex I was fighting off the penguins while the others went to save more agents. I felt hopeless when suddenly my childhood friend showed up in a helicopter.

"She's over there." He yelled.

His name is P0nt, and now he's jumping off the helicopter like an actor in High-Speed Getaway. I kicked Alex off, and Apollo gave a mighty good high-pitched shriek on him.

I scooped up my puffles and jumped into the helicopter and shrieked at P0nt, "Get to the cave! Hurry before those idiots get there!"

"Ok ok, just stop yelling at me!" he spoke quickly and steered the helicopter to the cave.

…

As me and P0nt entered the cave, I charged at the glass tube as hard as possible and cracked a bit of the tube. P0nt shot his grappling hook and the glass cracked more. We keep cracking and charging until the whole tube cracked to bit and broke.

"Brr….. I will give Herbert a taste of his own medicine soon!" Jay screeched.

"Uhh… what?" Jet Pack Guy stood up and shook his head.

"Yo Jet." P0nt greeted.

"Thanks for rescuing us dude." He thanked.

"No it was that shrieking-"he replied and before he spoke more about me I slapped him in the back and cut,"Stop talking you guys! We gotta save more penguins!"

"Yeah, and capture the gang, Lolazzz, and Herbert." Bellykid balled her fists.

"And save fishy!" Rookie cheered.

"No!" I spoke quickly then added,"Uhhh yeah."

And we marched off to save uhhhh….. fishy.

…

I sneaked behind the wall silently and peeked to see what's going on.

"Hmm…. We need to start plan H." Herbert muttered. (wow his plans failed a lot eh?)

"Then what's plan P?" The leader of the FREEDOM asked while cackling.

"To destroy the island, I don't care what those puny agents are doing, our goal is the island, right MINIONS?!" Herbert yelled.

"RIGHT!" the 'minions' answered.

"And we never stop until we get what we want. Am I right?!" He yelled.

"RIGHT!" the 'minions' pumped up their fists.

"Yeah! Destroy the island!" Someone added.

"And finally see the EPF gone!" Alex cackled.

I was mad, EXTREMELY MAD, and I was about to give a good kick at them until P0nt and Jet pulled me back.

"Stop, we don't want to be revealed yet." P0nt spoke calmly.

"Yeah Agent. Don't mess up with the bear… yet." Jet spoke the last word slowly.

The word 'yet' lighten my mood up and I replied,"Ok, I will wait."

I continue to watch secretly and then I heard something from our enemies,"Let's try Plan B again except we just put the heating sun right away!" A female FREEDOM member suggested.

"Good job Selena", Herbert congratulated her.

"My name is Sylvia not Selena master." Sylvia explained as if she explained a million times already.

"Whatever, let's start plan P!" Herbert gave a cry.

"YEAH!" all of the minions shouted.

I was fuming until Rockee blew a bubble and a giant pack of gum plopped down.

"Thanks Rcokee here ya go." I thanked Rockee and gave her a slice of chocolate cake.

She ate it delicately behind a rock while I called all agents.

"Guys… I have an idea to save 'fishy'…. " I spoke mysteriously.

…

As Herbert gave his stupid speech about Plan P, I sneaked behind his 'throne' with Candence and Maddie while the others went to different spots.

"Three two one" I counted and spit chewed gum at our enemies with others.

"Retreat minions!" Herbert ordered while he prepared his giant slingshot and stuffed some huge snowballs.

"DUCK!" Jay yelled.

Herbert threw giant snowballs and as a matter of fact, he had bad accuracy so it wasn't really necessary to duck. Unfortunately, Herbert threw one mighty chunk of snow and it hit Agent Ro.

"Ahhhh! Avalanche!" She shrieked.

Eva and Bellykid pulled her up and teleported her back to her igloo to rest. I turned my back and saw Alex is preparing anvils to shoot at us especially me.

"Anvil attack!" I yelled.

Gary was quick enough to construct a shield for each of us. Jet Pack Guy picked everyone up and out of the cave. Dot sacrificed herself by staying in the cave and disguising as one of those tube things. Rookie was still looking for 'fishy'. (Give me a break.) Jat Pack Guy and Dot pulled him out of the anvil attack and literally dragged him across the cave while Rookie tried his best to go back and save fishy. I groaned and saw that it's gonna take forever to drag Rookie, and Jet and Dot won't be able to escape out of the cave alive.

"Hey Bellykid, can you do me a favor?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She asked.

"Help Dot, Jet, and Rookie get out of the cave alive by kicking them out of the cave. Try to kick as hard as possible. PLEASE!" I explained and pleaded.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Bellykid replied and went off to kick them out of the cave.

I searched around to see if Alex is STILL launching the anvil attack when suddenly I heard a warning,"MOVE OUT WAZZ!" P0nt shrieked. (Now who's the shrieking guy?)

I saw an anvil shooting at me, and I moved. Unfortunately, I broke my right foot, and I saw anvils starting to shoot at me.

"HELP!" I wailed.

Others turned their backs and saw me. I was lying onn the cave floor doing nothing except sprawling my body like a zombie.

"WAZZ!" Others yelled and panicked.

Bellykid finally kicked the three agents out of the cave and closed the entrance, and she started kicking me in the helicopter. (Ouch!)

"That hurt!" I complained.

"Well, you didn't even move so I decided to use my 'technique' of getting penguin in and out of places." Bellykid grunted.

I rubbed my right foot constantly during the trip and keep screeching,"I HATE YOU ALEX!"

Others had to shut me up by using duct tape and tape it around my beak. (Mmmff)

"Well done agents, Agent W indeed is getting more wild." Gary spoke.

I glared at him. (No offense to the Gary fans.)

"Ahem, so anyways. The anvil attack was really bad, and Rookie please stop complaining about your 'fishy'." Jet spoke scarcastically.

"But they took fishy, waaahhhhh." Rookie cried. (*faceflippers* Come on!)

"Well let's go to the WOAH!" Maddie interupted then grabbed the wheel of the helicopter.

The helicopter was spinning around in 360 degrees, and Gary tugged the duct tape out of my beak. (Finally!) I saw an anvil crashed into the window.

"Uh oh they found usssss…." I spoke then I was unconscious.

**Author's Note: Gee! These FREEDOM people are really annoying! Alrighty, I was thinking of writing something different in the next story, hmm…. We'll see about that, anyways! I'm starting to write more and more about my life, but I won't write anything personal I assure you (like a lot of times I guess). Writing this stuff was amazing, it's like reading a diary or something when I read this story cuz bullying is extreme now in my school. I was really mad (like in the October version of Bellykid, but more extreme.) hen I was typing chapter 13 like crazy then I thought, hey let's give a shoutout against bullying cuz they made me angry; I am SO gonna kick their butts in the story! And also I don't like bullying and I'm TOTALLY against it. If you ever bully someone before please stop bullying it makes others feel bad. I know I'm writing such a long author's note, but I hope you can understand why I am writing about my life stuff (again, nothing personal.). Ok, I'm gonna read some books now (*reads a ton of books*I read a LOT) see ya 'round the island!- Coco (aka Wazzella) 8)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note: Hiya guys, sorry for such a late update, I'm going through school projects, bully stuff (believe me you don't want to know it) etc. Anyways here's chapter 15 since I don't really have anything to say.**

I woke up and found myself on a beach. The helicopter was nearby, and I panicked; where are you guys?! I flipped myself up (seriously that's what I do when I have to drag myself out of bed) and went scouring in the island. I was getting tired until I bumped into someone: it was Captain Rockhopper.

…

"Sooo, Capt'n. I was wondering if you have-" I spoke to Rockhopper until I hear layered series of screams and yelps.

"OUCH!" a penguin yelled.

I rushed over and sighed with relief. It was the crew, but they were stacked up on each other starting from Bellykid, Jay, Eva, Maddie, Candence, Rosie, Ardreina, and P0nt. (Wow, that was one mighty stack)

"GUYS?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND HOW COME YOU FELL DOWN FROM THE-"I screeched until P0nt said:

"Hold on. Hold on. Not everyone is here, Dot, Jet, G, PH, and Rookie, they're gone."

…

I grumbled while I chewed my grilled fish."Hmm… where and why did the mentors disappear?

"Rockhopper, can you think of any possible way to reconstruct a vehicle with anvils?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, ye matey. Thanks to good ol' Gary, I can help you reconstruct your vehicle!"Rockhopper yelled slapping P0nt's back while he nearly threw up the fish.

"Ok, so where's the copter anyway?" Candence asked.

"I know where it is." I said solemnly.

"Alrighty matey, lead us there!" Rockhopper commanded.

I led them to where I found myself on the island. Rockhopper taught us a way to fix the copter by anvils blah, blah, blah.

"Umm… I'll find supplies and stuff in the copter." I offered.

"thanks", Jay said.

I went into the helicopter and found a few grappling hooks, one long rope ladder, a ton of ropes, a first-aid kit, some gadgets which I can't even make out, and lastly Gary's glasses.

"Oh noooo! Where's Gary?!" Bellykid yelled and gave me a deadly stare then added, "Look for more!"

I managed to find Rookie's propeller hat, and Jet's jet pack.

"Not Jet too! We'll save you Jet!" Jay and Candence spoke at the same time then argued (again).

I spinned Rookie's hat playfully then I realized something. I was spinning in a morse code type of way. I spinned and scrawled some letters on the sand then I finally realized what code I'm spinning: **Above the sky.** I looked up in the sky and saw a hovercraft going up, and there's one thing that shocked me: PH, Gary, Jet, Dot, and Rookie were hitting the glass hard and tried to yell something, but the hovercraft was too high to even make out anything they said.

"Guys, big trouble." I announced and waved my flipper up into the sky (I don't want to say pointed since penguin can't point, but the waving is sort of like pointing but the whole flipper points at it, get what I'm sayin' ?)

Eva threw a tiny device at the hovercraft, and it barely hit it.

"What are you doing?" Ardreina asked.

"We'll use this to track that hovercraft." Eva explained as she took out her spy phone and showed that it was clearly showing where the dang hovercraft is.

"Alright, but we got a ton of work to do now or else we're gonna lose them." Candence interrupted and everyone got to work.

I took some anvils out of the helicopter and start to hit the anvil to bits using Rockhopper's broken telescope, Bellykid and Jay wandered in the jungle to see if there's anything to use, Maddie and Rosie checked the items out, Rockhopper and Eva ficx the helicopter while P0nt took some chunks of anvil and used it to make weapons. (The real-life P0nt is really clueless how to make weapons.) I tossed a chunk of anvil to Eva and she started to repair the broken parts.

"Arr… ateys, we might as well upgrade this 'vehicle' ye agree?" Rockhopper grinned, pleased with his idea.

"Sure." We all said.

I'm starting to get bored, so I grabed my MP3 player and starting listen to some tunes. We spent the whole night at the island. We woke up at dawn, packed up fruits, food, water, and all the stuff that we need. I scrambled in the helicopter and we all waved goodbye to Rockhopper and stared at Eva's spy phone. The hovercraft was going farther into an unknown land.

…

We stared at the horizon and realized we're starving, so everyone gets a piece of coconut (I hate when others tease me with the name "Coco"nut). As Bellykid and Maddie slurped all of the stuff off the coconut since they were very hungry, a huge storm was brewingup and it tossed them both off the copter.

"Ahhhh! Save us!" They both screamed.

We all grabbed the long rope ladder, but it was way too short. P0nt racked his brain for a while then waved his flippers. The waves caught Bellykid and Maddie and took them up to the helicopter, and I realized what in the world he is doing, he is controlling the waves. As Bellykid and Maddie went up all soaked up, P0nt fainted and his light blue feathers turned even paler. Ardreina force-feed him some pills, and he woke up dizzily.

"Dude, how did you do that?!" I asked.

"Wha- oh ninja stuff." He explained.

Bellykid raised her eyebrows,"Uhhh… thanks."

We slept on the helicopter and Bellykid stayed up all night in and watched over storms or tsunamis. I had a really bad wake up call as P0nt splashed cold seawater in my face.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I screeched while I spit water out.

"You keep making weird noises while you're sleeping, so we decided the best way to get you to shut up is this way." He told me.

I glared at him then Eva yelled,"WE REACHED THE HOVERCRAFT!"

Everyone dashed to see the hovercraft and prepared to sneak an attack.

…

Bellykid was armed with sharp spike cuffs (you know so you can punch others and it will hurt more), Jay had tiny missles in her pockets and put on her jet pack, Eva was armed with robot minions and her spy phone, Maddie sat on an armored pony (no offense) and held her spear, Candence also put on jet pack, but she used an anchor wrapped with ropes, Rosie had her flippers and pockets full of explosives and gerenades, Ardreina had her uhh… syringes ready, P0nt practiced his ninja wave power, and at first I planned to stuff a nuclear bomb in my pocket, but I guess some bows and explosive arrows are fine. I kicked myslef off the helicopter and landed safely on the hovercraft. As we all walked into a dark and silent room, a dim light passed by.

Everyone looked around cautiously then the light spoke,"Freak, freak, freak, freak."

Bellykid went crazy then a dozen of sounds came out of nowhere and drove everyone crazy to nuts to furious, and I'm the only one who's calm.

"Hoodie lesbian…." A familiar voice echoed.

I knew who's behind this stuff now… the FREEDOM. I drew my bow and destroyed the light.

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry about a really late updae (again) and I want to thank my readers who are sill waiting patiently for the next chapters. Anyways, (*plays piano*) I'm gonna practice my piano, see ya! – Coco (aka Wazzella) :V**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, please let me introduce… Icetail38! I'm gonna end this story soon (don't worry I'm planning my 2nd story NOW also I'll still feature you guys in the next story), so anyways enjoy this chapter! :D**

The light exploded to pieces, and as soon as everyone saw this; they did the same. Bellykid smashed the light with her spiked fists; Jay and Candence hit their jetpacks at the light and fire their weapons, Maddie's pony went crazy and ran all around the place; Eva's robot minions got rid of the lights within a blink of an eye; Rosie and P0nt went away to find more of those lights to get rid of them. When finished the whole army of lights, we marched fiercely into their command room and saw that the mascots (well not really only PH, Rookie, and G, but anyways!) were electrocuted in a tank of water.

"GARY! ROOKIE! DOT! JET! PH!" we all yelled. (I never screamed that many names.)

"Mwahahahahaha, looks like you're booby trapped you fools." We hear a familiar cackle and turned back, it was Herbert.

…

"Let go you idiot!" I fidget when that darn Alex held me.

"ha ha ha, you crybaby." He taunted.

I grunted and give him one last hurl of insult, "Well yeah, I figured out that you ARE a Directioner (a One Direction fan)." Before I was thrown into a dark chasm.

I ran through my pockets and found a worn out telescope that I used to hit anvils to bits. I took it out and kept hitting the wall as hard as I can.

"It's no use, you can't get out." A voice murmured.

"What?!" I turned and saw Bellykid, Jay, Ardreina, and P0nt sitting there numbly.

"Come on! You can't give up!" I spoke cheerfully enough to lighten up the mood.

"The walls, it's thick, even with P0nt's massive waves you can't go through it." Jay observed and nodded at P0nt.

"Well I got an idea." I spoke and smiled mischievously.

…

As Alex was talking to the FREEDOM leader, I threw a chunk of the solid wall and yelled, "Hey yo! Whatcha doin'?"

I wore my best disguise, a lion suit.

"Ha you can't fool me until-" Alex groaned until he saw me (in a lion costume).

"ROAR! LET. ME. OUT!" I gave my best roar.

"Eat those fools then I'll let you come out!" Alex spoke quickly.

"ROAR! Fine! BUT LET ME OUT TOO!" I roared.

I stuffed Bellykid, Jay, Ardreina, P0nt in my large pockets and trudged to the front.

"Om nom nom! I'm done let me out!"I roared.

He let me out then I ran to the nearest hiding place. I emptied my fellow agents out.

"That was-"Jay gasped until I shushed her.

"Be quiet! I led you out of that stinky booby trap! Now do you want to take us all the way back there?!" I whisper-shouted.

"Uhh… no." Jay gulped.

We sneaked in the corridor and managed to free the rest of the agents (except the mascots.). As we waddled in a 'typical looking room for eating' type of room, an alarm rang which almost blew our ears deaf.

"WARNING, WARNING!" a robotic voice warned.

"HIDE!" Ardreina shrieked.

We all hid in a huge bean sack enough to stuff us all, and the whole FREEDOM group (there's like 12 or something) came in. We are outnumbered.

…

"On a count of 3, I want you all to charge." Ardreina cracked her knuckles silently.

"Seriously?"P0nt spoke scarcastically.

"Come on, you wanna beat them up or what?" Bellykid grunted quietly.

"I guess we'll have to do this."Candence murmured.

Everyone nodded in the dark (even though we can't see anyone or anything in the sack. Then Maddie's pony neighed. (Ugh, now I regret writing that you have a pony.) I peeked through a tiny hole in the sack and saw the FREEDOM turning at us.

"Dude, that sack looks suspicious." One of them said.

"Yeah. Let's check that-"before another penguin even replied back, another penguin knocked him out.

"CHARGE!" Bellykid yelled and ripped the sack off.

"Icetail?!" Jay and Bellykid looked shocked.

"G'day mates, long time no see. Now let's get rid of these FREEDOMs-" Icetail waved her daggers at us.

Then everything went crazy, I smacked one of them down with my bow, Icetail threw her daggers like a boomberang (I wish I had one.) and hit one of the FREEDOM.

"Nice!" I grinned and gave her a high five.

"Look out you klutz!" Ardreina yelled while holding her syringe.

I ducked and realized that P0nt is spraying gallons of sea water at the FREEDOM.

"Make Alex choke!" I said.

'No!"Alex cried, but he was mouthed with sea water.

We took down several more FREEDOMs and finally we're in the 'boss battle', and we are facin at the leader of the FREDOM.

"Heh, you think you can outnumber me, well bring it on!" he spoke wildly.

Bellykid, Jay, and Ardreina (She has REALLY strong strength) but got injected by something.

I shouted,"FIRE!" and everything was fired at the leader, but it bounced off. As Icetail threw her daggers, the leader disappeared. We all dragged the unconscious bodies of our agents and placed them carefully in the bean sacks. We are going to find the mascots.

…

"Ugh, I wish Ardreina hadn't charge at the stupid leader, she would've understood what is that injection thing," I groaned then I sniffed,"Did you smell something?"

"Yeah, it smells like- TOAST!" P0nt yelped with joy.

I slapped him in the back to bring him back to reality. (lol nearly wrote bring me to life, one of Evanescence songs :D)

"Alright!" he complained as we trudged to where the smell of that stupid toast is.

…

We arrived to the HQ and the unconscious agents were awake (yay!). We gave them a piece of toast that we found on a desk since they're starving and sat down to rest. I scanned around the room and saw the mascots. I sneaked off using my very bad stealth skills and broke some dungeons and freed PH and Jet.

"Ugh, that was really not cool." Jet spoke while ruffling his feathers.

"Yeah mate, I was like a frizzlin' kangaroo." PH complained.

I stared at her strangely,"Nothin' mates." PH spoke numbly.

I called for other agents and we managed to free Rookie and Dot. Gary's dungeon was ultimately secured.

"Grr…" Bellykid glared at the dungeon.

"Chill Bellykid, we'll get him out."Icetail spoke.

Bellykid rolled her eyes and sat on a large chair while eating her toast numbly. Then ANOTHER alarm rang.

"Guys…" I spoke nervously.

Everyone nodded frantically, and they all rushed to Gary's dungeon and started to bang as hard as they can. We didn't care how loud we are; we just wanted our fellow agent out of this dark chasm. Then the FREEOM, Lolazzz123, and Herbert came out. He rubbed his hands gleefully.

"Uhhh… guys? Time to get out." I spoke awkwardly.

"But G-" Bellykid spoke.

"Sorry guys, we need to get out." I spoke quickly and pointed at our enemies. (I DON'T CARE IF PENGUINS POINT AT THIS POINT NOW!)

We all ran to the edge of the aircraft; I held my breath, and jumped off the aircraft.

"Sorry Gary." I apologised softly and closed my eyes….

**Author's Note: OH NO! We left Gary! (Because of me, sorry guys. : P) Well next chapter is gonna be our last chapter of CP University. (Wow, the story is ending so fast since I first wrote the first chapter.) You guys are the best readers I ever have! I promise next story I'll still have y'guys! (And I hope you guys will like it…) Anyways, (*turns on piano keyboard*) DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN! To be continued next chapter! – Coco (aka Wazzella) :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, welcome to the last chapter of CP University! (*wipes tears*) NO! I'm not crying! Alright, alright, I'm crying, anyways. Enjoy the epic finale of... (drum roll please) CLUB PENGUIN UNIVERSITY!**

I woke up and saw myself in a blank space.

"Bellykid? Ardreina? Jay? Anyone?" I squeaked.

"Welcome to heaven."A voice spoke.

"Who are you and am I dead?!" I shrieked nervously.

"Don't you recognize me?" The blue penguin waved his glasses. It was Gary without glasses.

"Uhhh...no?"I spoke nervously.

Gary eyes looked around nervously then said,"You have done well agent, some quirk thinking of yours-"

"NO! I abandoned you! You should've punished me! Like send me to be the next one for Elite Puffle Force's poop duty or something." I blurted out.

"Poop duty?" Gary raised his eyebrows.

"Erm... yeah." I replied back.

"Agent, your reason to be here is that I want to say that you and the agents have saved the day."Gary cleared his throat.

"Really?" I managed to squeak out.

"Indeed agent, and I've sent a little helper down there, now go!" Gary shooed me away.

"Wait are you-"I spoke but I was too late to speak to G, because I was kicked out of heaven. (Or Locked out of heaven hey! It's a Bruno mars song! *turns on MP3 and listens to the song*)

…

I snapped back to reality and shook my head. I knew what to do now.

"P0nt, take us back there!" I yelled at him while skydiving from the aircraft.

"HOW?!" he yelled.

"Squirt the water up duh!" I screeched and pointed at the water.

He waved his 'magic' flippers, and we shot into the aircraft. Rookie, Dot, PH, and Jet went to find Gary and weapons, Icetail sheathed her daggers like Wolverine (My favorite superhero for no heck reason.), Bellykid balled her fists (I know penguins SO do not have this part of their body.) until her knuckles were white, Jay and Candence turned on the motor of their jet packs and loaded their weapons, Maddie held her spear while her mighty pony neighed as loud as it can, Eva upgraded her mini robots and the robots were stronger than ever, Rosie held her weapon tight but looked brave, P0nt summoned all of his mighty waves, and I drew my large explosive arrow.

"Wow, I never saw an arrow that big." P0nt remarked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." He replied.

"This is NOT an explosive arrow, this is a nuclear arrow." I said quietly.

He looked pale then said,"Alright shoot your best."

We stared at the entrance of the aircraft deck and saw giant upgraded protobots walking slowly like zombies at us.

"ATTACK!" We all yelled.

I switched my nuclear arrow into a normal arrow and stuck it at a protobot like a spear.

"So long rombie dude (a word mixed with robot and zombie)." I said while I tossed a small flower at him and went away.

As soon as I said that, the robot exploded. We pretty much cleared all of the protobots until Herbert and the leader of the FREEDOM appeared-along with Jet, Dot, and Rookie.

"JETTIE!" Jay and Candence yelled but didn't argue. (Thank god!)

"Mwahahahaha, I see you fools have been trying to find your little friend…" Herbert cackled.

"Where. Is. GARY?!" Bellykid and Eva screeched.

'Ah… I must say that your little friend have been-dead." Herbert cackled more evilly.

Bellykid went pale and fell to her knees (I know penguins do NOT have knees!).

"HAHAHAHA! Bow down to us!" The FREEDOM leader cackled evilly and shot an arrow at Bellykid.

…

Almost in the split second before the arrow hit Bellykid; Maddie rushed over and knocked the arrow out with her shield. (I want to see it in slow motion…)

"Thanks! You saved my life!" Bellykid gasped while shaking her head dizzily.

"It's ok, that's what the EPF is for; we never leave anyone behind." Maddie said and winked but turned into battle mode as soon as she finished.

We face the FREEDOM with fury. I glared and squinted until I might've looked like an Asian (no offense guys, not a racist.). A conch horn was blown by one of the weak FREEDOM member.

"LET THE BATTLE, BEGIN!" He yelled.

We all charged at each other, but surprisingly, Ardreina and P0nt's first enemy isn't in the crowd. I looked where they are targeting t then I realised who is their target. We winked and charged at the guy who kept blowing that stupid conch horn for no reason. We all toppled over that guy and we gave him one good attack. Ardreina shot him a real sharp syringe, P0nt stuffed him with saaltwater, and I knocked him down with my bow. (Cheers!) The war was still raging on and we were all exhausted because protobots and FREEDOM vs us? Not so lucky. We were nearly falling to our knees (even though penguins don't have knees.) until we hear some banging and shouting. It was Gary.

…

"Gary!" the fangirls of Gary shrieked. (I'm not one of them, neither is Ardreina.)

"Agents." He coughed out,"Herbert had lied to you, don't ever… listen…to..him…" then he got gassed by Herbert.

"Hmph, how DARE you sneak out." He muttered.

"How DARE you capture him!" the fangirls snarled.

"Let me give you the taste of medicine that your fellow 'agent' have." Herbert snickered and all of the fangirls got trapped into a giant cage.

'Dude! Is that what you got?!" P0nt taunted while cracking his knuckles.

"Heh, you think you can…" Herbert was about to set another trap until a loooong purple tongue wrapped him.

"Eeww! What is this?!" Herbert wailed and looked at us, but we have no idea where did the tongue came from.

Suddenly, an orange puffle peeked out, but his tongue looks attached to something.

"EEEWWWWW…." Some agents complained.

"Awwww." Me and PH said.

We wrapped and gagged Herbert and the leader of the FREEDOM.

"Get out. Or else." Bellykid spoke darkly when the other members of the FREEDOM tried to escape, so they jumped off the aircraft and disappeared.

"What are we gonna do with them?!" Jet looked at our enemies strangely.

"I have an idea…" I snickered.

…

_Chop, chop, chop, chop…_

We all boarded in the newly upgraded helicopter, but since the top part was broken, we decided to use the leader and Herbert to spin around for us instead then arrest them at Club Penguin. (LOL imagine that…) We twisted a ton of ropes around them and the enemies twirled around and around and around and around…..

"AHHHH!" The leader practically screamed while Herbert puked.

I couldn't stop grinning then PH asked,"Who's gonna adopt this hungry little fella?"

"Me!" I cheered.

PH handed the drooling guy to me,"So, what name are you gonna name him mate?"

I stared at Rookie then smiled,"Drookie." (YES! I GOT A NEW PUFFLE ON CP!)

…

Back at the island, Herbert and the leader got thrown into the EPF dungeon. I knew what I would do as soon as I landed on Club Penguin. I dashed to the forest and saw Arthur giving Jingles some warm pizz and soup.

"DUDE! THANKS!" I yelled and tackled him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where have you been? I've been taking care of Jingles since you left!" Arthur yelled at me.

"Ah, check the newspaper." I spoke calmly as I handed the Club Penguin Times.

On the headline, there was a picture of me, the agents, Gary, PH, Rookie, Jet, Dot, Drookie my new orange puffle, and Herbert and the leader of the FREEDOM getting locked up.

"Ohhh, EPF stuff." The siblings said.

I winked and giggled,"And I'm SO not going to ride a helicopter that is covered in puke!" and showed the helicopter on the news, sure enough, Herbert puked almost in every spot and ended,"Hey, ya interested joining with me?"

**Author's Note: THE END! :'( This had been a wonderful time writing this stuff for you guys! You have been SO awesome and whoa! There are nearly 100 reviews! I can't believe it! My first story then BAM! A ton of reviews. I'll make sure the next story will be different, but still a bit EPF related. (Cuz I wanna write about somethin' different :P) Anyways, I gotta go build the Puffle Hotel! Stay tuned… - Coco (aka Wazzella) ;)**


	18. SURPRISE MY FRIENDZ!

**SURPRISE!**

**Author's Note: SURPRISE MY FRIENDS! This is my umm… epilogue of CP University and as I mentioned in my other story Field Trips should be FORBIDDEN! I was thinking of a surprise and I thought this was the best idea! I went to the puffle party and went to all places and it was GREAT! Too bad you can't get the rainbow puffle on the first day (T^T). Anyways, here's the surprise chapter about the puffle party! (BTW my other story was set AFTER the party.)**

"YAWNNN…" I yawned (obviously).

"Yay! Puffle Party starts now!" Jingles cheered.

"I'm gonna take Hades to the gym." Arthur announced.

"Sure, Hades needs to work out." I yawned again.

"I'm taking Sammy!" Jingles smiled and plucked Sammy out of the ground.

"Alright, I'm taking Drookie, I'll let the rest run around." I replied while chewing my cold puffle o pizza.

…

"Lalala…" I hummed softly as I waddled to the Beach.

"Hey Wazz!" a multiple of voices echoed.

I turned and relised it was the agents (with their pet puffles.)!

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Do you know where Hades is? I want Lithium to have a playdate with him." Jay asked.

"Sure, he's at the gym in the hotel, Arthur is taking him." I replied.

"Thanks! Let's go Bellykid!" Jay waved at me and the others then dragged Lithium and Bellykid away.

"Wow, you got a lot of piffles here today." Icetail remarked as Eva was waddling uncomfortably.

"Hey! These piffles just love me!" Eva defended.

"Let them run around, I'll whistle the puffle whistle then they'll come back I promise." I suggested.

"Sure, I need a break from these ton of puffles." She grunted then plucked all of the piffles off her body then pointed to random directions then the piffles scattered.

"I'm going to the hotel, see ya soon." I announced then walked to the Plaza.

…

I saw PH (ok this is totally NOT true.) in the Lobby talking to the penguins who want to be Puffle Experts then I approached," Hey PH, how's it goin' ?" I asked.

"Great! Hey mate, would you mind if you can check the underground Puffle Hotel? We locked those creeps there." PH grinned.

"Sure! I'll be back." I shook flippers with her then climbed into the underground pool and (this room does not exist DO NOT try to find it.) waddled into a dark corridor.

The door creaked open and I stepped in nervously then peeked in the dungeon, but the villains are GONE!

"Nooooo!" I screamed and scrambled to see if there's any clue how the heck did those idiots got outta this creepy dungeon.

"I guess we're off for another adventure." I sank into the stone floor and sighed.

…

I went back to the hotel to inform PH.

"Oh no! Those creeps are out?! Better call the agents!" PH looked as if somebody murdered her puffle or something.

PH made an excuse to go to the HQ and then dashed off to the Ski Village.

"Let's go to the roof to get the Rainbow Puffle!" I cheered to lighten up the mood. As soon as I went to the roof top I was shocked. I need to complete the quest! I went to the gym then I have to come back for 18 hours to finish the next step.

"Oh brother, now what?!" I screeched.

I went to the Beach to see the Elite Puffles building sand castles while I stared numbly at the sea.

"Wait a sec. Is that a pin?" I looked through the rock.

"Yes! I found a rainbow puffle pin!" I yelled with delight while I held the pin up. (Yup, the pin's at the Beach, go get it now!)

I saw the catalog and bought a rainbow hoodie, an I love my rainbow puffle shirt, and a rainbow dye for my hair. (I know it's wigs, but I'll just write it as hair dye or hair cut or whatever.) I wore my hoodie and dyed my hair into a rainbow color then set off to the box dimension to eat cookies….

**Author's Note: 'Sup? I wrote about the puffle party in my point of view (except about the villains breaking out of jail, that's a clue for my story about the villains.). I was SO heartbroken when I have to wait for 18 hours! Can you believe it?! (Searching for a glitch…) Anyways, I hope I shocked you guys and let you guys know about the party. I'm off to complete the second step of the quest! Puffles OUT! (By the way Eva, your puffles are STILL out there *blows whistle* there you go!) - Coco (aka Wazzella)**


End file.
